


El Cazador

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: [WDZ] Le commandant Monastario est de retour à Los Angeles. Persuadé que Diego est Zorro, il utilise alors un stratagème, qui se retournera contre lui où il sera confronté à ses propres sentiments. [Warning : mentions de viol, contenus matures]
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monasterio/Diego de la Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Le retour de Monastario

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cette fanfic, cela fait suite à la S1 et à la S2 mais, dans cette version Alejandro ignore encore que son fils est Zorro.
> 
> Relation : Enrique Monastario/Diego de la Vega
> 
> Warning :  
> Rating M. Il se peut que cette fanfic contienne des éléments matures et elle mettra en scène potentiellement une relation homosexuelle DONC si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Je ne vous oblige à rien.
> 
> Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

Après avoir passé 1 an et 7 mois en Espagne, le commandant Enrique Monastario avait été obligé de retourner en Californie, à Los Angeles. C'était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Il avait espéré rester dans une prison mais finalement, au vue des éléments en charge contre lui et du peu de preuves, on l'avait aimablement demandé de reprendre son poste à Los Angeles.

Revenir dans une ville où il avait connu la pire humiliation de sa vie ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il savait déjà que les villageois n'allaient pas l'accepter facilement. Mais celui lui était égal, car malgré tout, il allait pouvoir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé : trouver Zorro, l'arrêter et le tuer.

Installé dans la diligence qui l'emmenait à Los Angeles, il bouillonnait de revoir ce renard masqué et imaginait déjà sa victoire face à celui qui avait été la cause de tous ses problèmes. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers le jeune de La Vega. L'homme qu'il avait accusé d'être Zorro. Malheureusement, il a vu de ses yeux que Diego de la Vega n'était pas Zorro. D'ailleurs, il ne pourra plus jamais l'accuser car pratiquement tout le village était témoin ce jour-là. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que De la Vega n'était pas aussi « innocent » qu'il le paraissait…

Et pour compléter sa situation, le gouverneur l'avait prévenu que même s'il retournait à Los Angeles, il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de s'en prendre aux notables notamment aux De la Vega. Un magistrat avait d'ailleurs été envoyé un mois avant son arrivée pour veiller à cela.

Enrique avait maudit sa chance, il ne pouvait donc pas, comme il espérait, imposer sa loi dans ce maudit village. Il se demandait même si le Vice-roi n'avait pas fait exprès de l'envoyer dans ce village, pour continuer à réparer ses erreurs. Il serra le poing, insultant au passage la terre entière pour sa malchance. Tant pis, il passera ses nerfs sur le Sergent Garcia.

...

Marchant les cent pas, Alejandro grommelait dans sa barbe, alors que son jeune fils Diego buvait tranquillement un verre de vin sur patio.

« -Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, fils ? Le commandant Monastario va revenir…Le commandant qui nous a causé que des problèmes ! S'exaspéra le vieil homme.

Ils avaient eu la nouvelle depuis une bonne semaine et depuis, le vieil hidalgo peinait à montrer sa frustration et sa colère face à l'inévitable. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le vice-roi avait demandé à ce que ce maudit commandant revienne.

« -Allons, allons, du calme, père, dit doucement le plus jeune, nous avons le magistrat Perez, vous savez très bien que jamais il ne laissera une injustice.

-Il est vrai, fils. Mais le magistrat Perez est naïf, j'ai peur qu'il se fasse manipuler par Monastario. »

Diego faillit répondre quelque chose, mais se retint, cachant un sourire narquois. Il pensait à Zorro. Il était prêt à dire à son père que Zorro ne laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille, mais cela contredirait son désintérêt total à ce héros masqué.

« -Mais sa présence freinera les intentions mauvaises du commandant, rappela Diego.

-Comment peux-tu avoir réponse à tout ?

-Je lis beaucoup, père. »

Alejandro cligna devant cette réponse, puis éclata de rire.

« -Eh bien, mon fils, voilà une qualité que je ne peux t'enlever. »

Diego sourit et leva son verre de reconnaissance, cachant sa véritable inquiétude. Le jeune renard avait aussi été très surpris d'apprendre que son ancien ennemi allait revenir. Il craignait que ces prochains jours, semaines et mois ne seraient pas être de tout repos. Il allait devoir faire preuve de plus de prudences, car de tous les commandants qu'il avait pu rencontrer, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, Enrique Monastario était celui qui connaissait le mieux Zorro et qui était le plus dangereux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de la vérité que tous ses successeurs, car après tout, c'est à cause de lui que Zorro avait été créé.

….

Lorsque le commandant Monastario arriva à Los Angeles, seul le Magistrat Perez, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, barbu et d'une carrure assez imposante l'accueillit à la caserne en compagnie des soldats. Enrique reconnut certains de ces anciens subordonnés et il vit que Garcia n'avait pas du tout changé. D'ailleurs le gros sergent le salua avec un sourire niais mais sa maladresse irritait Enrique qui se retenait de lui hurler le fameux « Baboso » devant tout le monde.

Le magistrat Vicente Perez l'incita ensuite à le suivre dans son ancien et futur bureau afin de lui expliquer les modalités de sa prise de poste. Perez avait l'air assez réservé quand Enrique tentait de sympathiser avec lui et avait même refusé de boire un verre avec lui dans le bureau.

« -Sachez, commandant, que vos faits et vos gestes seront rapportés au gouverneur, dit Perez avant de le quitter sèchement.

A peine, fut-il retrouvé seul que Enrique tapa sa table du poing, relâchant sa rage. Il ne pouvait rien faire ici, si ce n'est obéir à ce magistrat qui refusait toute sa sympathie. Il grogna de mécontentement et se réfugia dans la chambre où il avait déposé sa valise, unique affaire personnel qu'il avait pu emporter depuis l'Espagne.

Il commençait à regretter la prison.

…

Au bout d'une heure, il se décida à sortir. Il devait affronter tôt ou tard ce peuple de Los Angeles qui le détestait.

« -Ah Commandante ! S'exclama le gros Sergent en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

-Sergent Garcia, marmonna Monastario en serrant les dents.

-J'espère que vous êtes content de revenir au pueblo, dit Garcia avec un sourire forcé.

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de ma bouche, Garcia, grinça Enrique de plus en plus énervé.

Visiblement, le pauvre Sergent le remarqua et il se tordit nerveusement les mains. Mais Enrique ne put exprimer plus explicitement sa colère, car son regard se figea alors sur une silhouette familière qu'il avait reconnu entre les portes de la caserne.

C'était le jeune De la Vega qui descendait de sa voiture accompagnée de son père. Les deux hommes allèrent à la rencontre du magistrat Perez qui contrairement à son comportement face à Monastario, adressa un sourire chaleureux aux deux hommes.

Ignorant totalement que Garcia était à ses côtés, il jura et maudit Perez de cette différence de traitement. Mais son attention se reporta sur Diego qui avait l'air d'écouter attentivement les paroles du magistrat. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard en direction de la taverne.

Enrique nota qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il portait toujours de très beaux vêtements brodés, faisait très attention à son apparence, sa fine moustache semblait être entretenu aux millimètres près et ses yeux de couleur noisette avait toujours un coté aussi qu'agaçant que mystérieux. Ce qui avait profondément troublé et irrité Enrique à l'époque où son nom n'avait pas encore été humilié. Raison pour laquelle il avait très vite soupçonné Diego d'être Zorro.

Mais en le revoyant là, se tenant, au milieu de la plaza, Enrique vit la cape et le masque sur le jeune homme et il dut se faire à l'idée, que même s'il l'accusait, Diego de la Vega était protégé par le Vice-Roi et le gouverneur, il était intouchable. Et c'était aussi le meilleur candidat pour Zorro, malgré les preuves qui prouvaient le contraire.

« -Il faut que je trouve un moyen de tuer ce Zorro, maugréa-t-il.

-Tuer Zorro ? Répéta Garcia à ses côtés.

Monastario sursauta subitement. Il avait complètement oublié son idiot de sergent.

« -C'est un bandit, il est normal de le tuer !

-Mais…tout le monde l'aime bien à Los Angeles, on va provoquer une émeute, si on tue Zorro.

-Vous défendez un hors la loi ?

-Non…commandante…

-Alors taisez-vous et arrêtez de dire des bêtises. »

Garcia déglutit et bredouilla des mots inaudibles avant de laisser en paix Enrique qui soupira de soulagement. Et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le jeune de la Vega, il constata alors que ce dernier avait quitté son père et le magistrat pour se diriger dans sa direction. Ses pas étaient assurés, il n'avait pas l'air méfiant, n'exprimait aucune animosité envers lui quand il le fixa.

« -Buenas Tardes, Commandante, salua Diego poliment, je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, comment s'est passé votre séjour en Espagne ? »

L'ironie était bien présente dans sa phrase et pourtant, des étrangers ne pouvaient douter que Diego envoyait une pique à Enrique, seuls ceux qui étaient au courant de la véritable raison de ce maudit séjour en Espagne, pouvaient percevoir cela.

« -Cela m'a permis de réfléchir à certaines choses, maugréa Monastario.

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Je suis persuadé que vous nous cachez des choses, de la Vega…et je compte bien le découvrir.

-Vous êtes encore obsédé par ce renard ? Devina Diego en soupirant d'exaspération.

-Sachez que lorsqu'il se représentera, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer. »

Enrique pensait que ces mots allaient faire réagir le jeune fils à papa, mais il n'en fit rien. Il haussa les épaules et donna une tape amicale au soldat avant de dire :

« -Je vous souhaite bon courage, commandante. »

Il lui lança un sourire puis se retourna pour revenir auprès de son père, laissant Enrique médusé devant ce comportement qui semblait si naturel à ses yeux. Il bougonna en marmonnant des insultes à ce Diego de la Vega, se promettant qu'un jour il le fera tombé.

.

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblaient beaucoup trop au gout d'Enrique, qui devait se comportement comme le gentil toutou de Perez. Ce dernier n'hésitait pas à le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il jugeait certaines décisions d'Enrique comme étant trop stricts. Au final, le commandant avait été obligé de faire des patrouilles quotidiennes, de signer des documents permettant l'accès au village à certains marchands venus de Monterrey et à gérer des conflits banals.

Et ça frustrait énormément Enrique qui s'en prenait aux lanciers en leur criant dessus pour le moindre écart. A la caserne, la peur régnait parmi les soldats car il devait supporter les sautes d'humeur de Monastario. Tous savaient qu'il n'avait plus le même pouvoir qu'i an et malgré cela, il avait un charisme tellement effrayant que personne n'osait le contredire.

Un soir, après avoir relu pour la énième tous les rapports des anciens commandants de Los Angeles ainsi que ceux du Sergent Garcia, son obsession pour Diego de la Vega s'agrandissait dans son esprit. Bien sûr, qu'il avait vu un Zorro lorsqu'il avait Diego sous sa lame, mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le vrai Zorro. Diego était Zorro. Diego avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais perçu chez les autres, du moins à l'époque où il était encore le Maître à Los Angeles : une absence d'émotion négative face à lui. Tout le monde l'avait craint autrefois, il avait instauré la terreur pour obtenir le pouvoir mais Diego n'avait jamais montré de peur envers lui et il n'était jamais enragé comme son père contre lui. Cela l'insupportait, car il avait l'impression que Diego lui tenait tête, qu'il le combattait indirectement et Zorro était comme lui. Ces deux hommes avaient tous les deux des caractères qui l'irritaient, c'est pourquoi il était persuadé que Zorro était Diego de la Vega.

Il aurait aimé revoir le jeune fils du plus riche notable de la Californie, mais son travail actuel l'empêchait de le voir et il ne pouvait poser des questions sans rendre les soupçonneux de ses attentions. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour espionner Diego.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée lumineuse qu'il le fit éclater de rire, si bien que dans la caserne, on se demanda quelle mouche l'avait bien piqué.


	2. La musique

****

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et Enrique n'avait jamais été aussi excité que maintenant. Il avait délaissé son uniforme pour un costume brun sombre avec un grand manteau en cuir, il avait attaché un foulard rouge devant son visage et il portait un révolver à sa ceinture et une épée. Il portait un chapeau noir clouté. Lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir de sa chambre, il a failli ne pas se reconnaître, il ressemblait à un gangster et s'il avait un fusil, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait chasser.

Oui, il allait chasser. Chasser le renard.

Il avait donc pris un des chevaux des lanciers et était parti en direction de l'hacienda des De La Vega. Il s'était arrêté ensuite à une centaine de mètre, pour se diriger à pied à sa destination. Il devait faire preuve de discrétions. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, il entra par la porte et s'avança dans le patio. De Il longea le mur du patio pour rejoindre une fenêtre où il resta caché. De la lumière émanait du salon et des voix se firent entendre ou plutôt une voix masculine mélodieuse. Là, où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce sans se faire voir. Il tenta pas le risque et patienta.

Un homme chantait accompagné d'un piano. La voix était si belle qu'Enrique dut s'avouer lui-même qu'il était plutôt bien tombé aujourd'hui. Pas de discussions complotistes chez les de la Vega, juste une merveilleuse musique qui était agréable aux oreilles d'Enrique. La chanson parlait de la nature et de ce qu'elle pouvait offrir, elle était à la fois triste et joyeuse. Pendant un instant, le militaire oublia la véritable raison de sa venue et apprécia ce rare instant de sérénité qu'il lui était accordé.

Brusquement la chanson se stoppa frustrant le militaire qui n'aimait pas trop cette interruption. C'était Alejandro de la Vega qui avait interrompu.

« -Mon fils, ce que tu chantes est très beau, mais je crains que la fatigue me rattrape plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru, je vais me retirer, mais continue si tu le souhaites…. »

L'espion fut étonné d'apprendre que c'était Diego qui chantait, car il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il se mordit les lèvres car il devait avouer que le jeune de le Vega avait une belle tessiture de voix et savait plus que chanter.

« -Très bien, père, buenas Noches, entendit-il de Diego.

Enrique fit de son mieux pour se fondre dans l'ombre et ne pas se faire voir par Alejandro qui sortait du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Fort heureusement, le père ne vit pas la menace et monta tranquillement les escaliers. Il entra dans sa chambre sans se douter qu'un espion se trouvait dans sa maison.

Le commandant soupira de soulagement mais il se concentra de nouveau, se rappelant son objectif, espionner de la Vega. Pourtant, avec un peu de recul, il trouva ridicule de venir si tard, car Diego n'allait pas tarder de se coucher lui aussi.

La mélodie d'un piano reprit à nouveau mais cette fois, Diego ne chantait pas, ce qui énerva Enrique qui aurait bien aimé entendre la fin de la chanson. En réalité, Enrique aimait beaucoup la musique, mais il n'avait pas l'oreille musical et chantait aussi mal qu'un canard qui pleurait. Et à cet instant, sa passion pour la musique était terriblement frustré de ne pas entendre cette voix qu'il avait pu apprécier. Son égo, d'un côté, refusait d'admettre qu'il aimait cette voix, cette chanson, c'était son ennemi ! Celui qui avait causé sa perte ! Et il aimait cette voix ! Il jura intérieurement, complètement fou de ce sentiment nouveau qui l'énerva et qui lui fit prendre une décision déraisonné.

Après tout, il ne risquait pas de se faire reconnaître. Il s'élança furtivement dans le salon.

.

.

A la suite du départ de son père, Diego se remit au piano et reprit la mélodie mais ne chanta pas. Son esprit était beaucoup trop préoccupé par ces derniers jours pour cela. Pour l'instant, le retour de Monastario n'avait causé aucune apparition urgente de Zorro et ce, grâce au Magistrat Perez qui dirigeait le commandant sans aucune bavure. Pourtant, il connaissait bien Monastario pour savoir que l'homme était déterminé pour le démasquer.

Soudainement, le toucher du métal froid d'une lame d'épée dans son cou le fit tressaillir, il arrêta son piano et voulut se retourner mais la lame l'en empêcha, s'appuyant fortement sur sa peau, signifiant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'étranger qui se trouvait en ce moment même derrière lui.

Diego maudit intérieurement sa vigilance, l'individu était expérimenté, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe quel cambrioleur ou bandit, peu importait son but.

« -Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il calmement en cherchant très vite une solution pour s'échapper.

Il eut un silence. Pendant un instant, Diego crut qu'il parlait alors à un Bernardo maléfique, mais enfin, il sentit un souffle.

« -Chantez, ordonna une voix sourde.

Diego fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il devina rapidement que la personne avait quelque chose devant la bouche.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, señor, dit-il.

-Chantez, j'ai dit ! Répéta l'étranger.

-Quoi mais… »

La pointe s'enfonça encore plus dans son cou, laissant couler une goutte de sang. Serrant les dents, Diego comprit qu'il devait prendre au sérieux cette demande si…inhabituelle. On ne l'avait jamais menacé de mort pour chanter, l'homme était probablement fou.

Il posa ses doigts sur les touches du piano et sa voix chantante s'éleva pour accompagner la mélodie. Il reprit la musique qu'il avait chantée pour son père naturellement, car il avait la partition sous les yeux. .

...

Enrique n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de menacer De la Vega pour une simple chanson. Mais qu'importe, au moins, ce dernier ne portera jamais de suspicion sur lui. Là, il pouvait se le permettre, il avait caché son visage, changé de vêtements, son foulard empêchait d'entendre correctement sa voix.

Il était ravi de voir que Diego s'y exécutait à l'obéir, et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait ça avant pour soumettre De la Vega. Il avait donc utilisé la même tactique de Zorro, se déguiser pour surprendre les gens. C'était tellement facile au final. Il aurait pu rire si la musique qui émanait du piano et de la voix de Diego n'avaient pas envahi son cœur. Il regretta même que Diego fut son ennemi, cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été ami.

Il ressaisit vite chassant ces pensées écœurantes. Fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? Quelle idée ! Il était tellement troublé qu'il en oublia la musique et il se rendit compte que le silence avait repris son droit.

« -Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? Grogna-t-il.

-Parce que c'est terminé, répliqua Diego sèchement.

-Chantez en moi une autre.

-Pardon, señor, mais je n'ai pas d'autres partitions sous la main… »

Enrique se mordit les lèvres, pourquoi avait-il demandé une deuxième chanson ? Avait-il bu avant de venir pour perdre autant l'esprit ?

« -Qui êtes-vous, Señor ? Demanda alors De la Vega après un court silence.

Le militaire masqué n'avait pas pensé à ce type de questions. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il irait directement en contact de son adversaire, de base, il était parti pour espionner pas pour l'écouter chanter.

-Qu'importe qui je suis, marmonna-t-il en passant l'épée sous sa gorge.

Il sentit le jeune homme frémir mais son sang-froid était admirable. Enrique ricana lorsque pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait le dessus sur Diego et il aimait ça. Il aurait aimé ressentir sa peur mais même dans ce genre de situation, il s'avérait que le jeune de la Vega ne présentait aucune émotion, si ce n'est une envie de se battre.

La petite coupure qu'il avait faite précédemment dans son cou saignait légèrement. Cela allait cicatriser très rapidement, il le savait bien et si Zorro apparaissait, il ne pourrait pas le remarquer. Pourtant, il se mit à penser que le cou de Diego était plutôt agréable à regarder, sa peau brillait et semblait douce. Machinalement Enrique tendit la main.

Diego frémit quand il sentit des doigts lui caresser le cou, il ressentit une chair de poule et soudainement, un malaise le saisit. Qui était cet individu qui osait le toucher de cette manière aussi familière ?

« -Que…me voulez-vous, bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il en cachant son embarras.

-Je suis un chasseur…à la recherche d'un animal très rare. » Répondit l'autre après une réflexion tout en gardant sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Ce dernier tenta de se pencher en avant pour échapper à ce toucher mais il le serra fermement sa main pour l'en empêcher. Tout en approchant un peu plus sa lame de son cou. Il se pencha alors vers son oreille pour lui susurrer.

« -Je suis El Cazador, et je suis venu te chasser, petit Zorro. »

Il se retira vivement, et avant même que Diego puisse se retourner, il le frappa dans la nuque avec le pommeau de son épée. Le jeune homme s'évanouit, tombant sur son piano qui fit un bruit horrible.

Enrique observa longuement son ennemi de toujours. La bouclette frontale s'était échappée des cheveux sombres de Diego, ce qui le rendait son visage encore plus innocent. A ce moment-là, le commandant masqué comprit pourquoi beaucoup de jeunes femmes appréciaient autant Diego. Il était tout simplement beau, son visage d'ange pouvait attendrir n'importe qui.

Devant cette pensée, complètement loufoque, il porta sa main à son front. Qu'est ce qui le prenait ? Il soupira d'exaspération et s'apprêta à partir, puis s'arrêta. Il esquissa un sourire et sortit un couteau de sa poche.

Il gravit une lettre sur le pauvre piano et admira son chef-d'œuvre.

Un C était gravé sur le bois de sorte à ce que cela n'échappait à personne.

« -El Cazador reviendra. » Murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir.


	3. Un jeu

« -Diego, fils…réveille-toi ! »

Quelqu'un le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, ressentant une douleur dans la nuque. Le son du piano le fit comprendre qu'il était à moitié affalé dessus. Il s'est endormi ?

« -Fils, tout va bien ? »

Il se redressa en passant une main derrière sa tête puis leva ses yeux vers son père, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il portait son peignoir, signe qu'il venait de se lever, le soleil traversant déjà les vitres du salon. Derrière lui, son fidèle serviteur muet affichait une mine déconfite.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Marmonna Diego en regardant autour de lui.

Il n'y avait qu'Alejandro et Bernardo à ses côtés, personne d'autre.

-Nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient ici, l'informa son père, tu as donc passé ta nuit ici…

-Un homme est venu, se souvint Diego.

-Un homme ? T'a-t-il fait du mal, mon fils ? S'enquit son père, veux-tu un médecin ? »

Diego secoua la tête.

« -Non, ça va, ça va…c'est juste que… …Il n'a rien volé ? »

Son père fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« -A vrai dire, fils, quand je t'ai vu ainsi, la première chose auquel j'ai pensé c'est que tu étais endormi, rien ne pourrait indiquer qu'un étranger était ici hier soir. »

Diego s'apprêta à protester puis se retint, se rappelant alors de l'étrange échange qu'il avait pu avoir avec ce « El Cazador ». Son père ne le croyait pas sans doute et si Diego insistait trop, Zorro pourrait se dévoiler un peu trop à ses yeux. Le chasseur était à la poursuite d'un renard…Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'El Cazador savait que Diego était l'animal dont il cherchait. La question était qui était ce chasseur ?

« -Je pense que j'ai dû m'endormir, finalement, j'ai dû rêver la fatigue m'a rattrapé…Soupira Diego sur un ton d'excuse, je vais aller me changer, père… »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler à son père, Zorro allait lui-même enquêter sur ce mystérieux bandit.

« -Voilà une étrange nuit que tu as passé fils, commenta le vieil homme, tâche de faire attention la prochaine fois.

-Bien évidemment. »

Oui, il sera plus prudent à l'avenir, il devrait faire plus attention à ce qui l'entoure. Depuis que le magistrat Perez avait pris sa fonction, Zorro relâchait prise. Cette nuit, il en avait fait la malheureuse expérience de sa négligence.

Diego se leva grimaçant en notant les courbatures qui commençaient à avoir, suivi de Bernardo qui clopinait derrière lui, avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Le jeune don était troublé, ce bandit masqué avait eu un comportement très étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais vu parmi tous ces adversaires. Il n'avait aucune intention malveillante pour l'instant, si ce n'était qu'il avait été obsédé à ce que Diego chante. Il ne l'avait pas tué alors qu'il aurait pu le faire, Diego avait été dans un position de vulnérabilité et pourtant, il n'avait pas été blessé, ni tuer, fort heureusement. D'un coté, le jeune homme était rassuré du fait qu'il soit encore en vie, mais de l'autre, un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine lorsqu'il se mit à penser que El Cazador savait pour Zorro, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit explicitement.

"-Il reviendra, pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il le rencontrerait bientôt.

.

.

Enrique buvait tranquillement un verre de vin dans la taverne, plutôt satisfait de sa nuit passée. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu et heureux. Il s'était même permis de féliciter le sergent Garcia qui a sans doute dû s'étouffer en manger son petit-déjeuner, quand Enrique lui a dit qu'il avait un peu maigri. La raison de ce petit bonheur était qu'il avait été très content du coup qu'il avait joué au jeune de la Vega et il était impatient de savoir quelle sera sa réaction aujourd'hui Le commandant avait espéré que Diego vienne le voir pour déposer une plainte, mais ce matin, il n'avait vu pas ce dandy dans le pueblo. Ce qui le confortait encore plus dans ses soupçons concernant Zorro. Il était ravi, Diego tombait dans son piège et se laissait démasquer sans le savoir. Cependant, il savait que cela n'était pas une preuve pour l'accuser, mais le militaire se doutait bien qu'il serait difficile pour lui de prouver à tout le monde que ce don oisif était le renard.

Pourtant, ce petit jeu commençait à lui plaire, il avait apprécié dominer Diego, il avait apprécié l'entendre chanter et il songeait même à renouveler l'expérience.

Alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà ce soir, Diego de la Vega entra dans la taverne accompagnée de son fidèle serviteur muet, Bernardo. Enrique fronça les sourcils, car le jeune notable n'avait pas l'air perturbé, ni troublé. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il avait pensé que Diego chercherait ne serait-ce un signe de son alter-ego, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ou alors, il le cachait très bien.

Le militaire continua à l'observer discrètement, jouant avec son verre de vin, d'un air détaché. Quelque temps après, le magistrat Perez rejoint Diego à sa table.

.

Le jeune de la Vega avait bien vu Monastario, seul à une table. Ce dernier ne lui avait même jeté un regard, ni un bonjour, par rapport aux autres clients de la taverne, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Il n'avait jamais été en bon termes avec lui et il pouvait déjà le rayer de la liste des personnes susceptibles d'être El Cazador. Il voyait très mal le commandant l'obliger à chanter et d'ailleurs, cette vision lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il était certain que si Monastario avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui, il ne serait pas indemne à l'heure qu'il est.

"-Ah ! Cher Don Diego, s'écria la voix de Vicente Perez.

Le jeune don tourna la tête vers celui qui s'asseyait à sa table. Le magistrat lui esquissa un sourire chaleureux, comme à son habitude.

-Buenas tardes, Señor magistrat, fit-il avec un mouvement de la tête.

-Votre père n'est pas avec vous, aujourd'hui ?

-Il a des obligations au ranch et je suis venu de me détendre, expliqua Diego.

\- Je vois que vous avez toujours de bonnes habitudes, s'esclaffa Perez, il va falloir penser à faire de même, cher ami, c'est tout de même vous qui allez hériter des terres de votre père.

-Pour l'instant, rien ne presse, dit Diego doucement.

Cela a toujours été un sujet central beaucoup de monde quand on venait lui parler, mais le jeune don savait quoi répondre, sans trop s'avancer dans l'avenir tout en protégeant l'identité de son renard. Zorro ne pouvait disparaître entièrement et Diego devait donc s'effacer, quitte à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas chez les autres.

Curieusement, le magistrat Perez ne semblait pas penser que cela était un problème pour l'unique héritier des terres de la Vega, il avait l'air d'admirer Diego plus qu'autre chose et Alejandro avait d'ailleurs exprimé sa surprise à son fils, quand Perez lui avait proposé de travailler pour lui, en tant qu'assistant. Diego, cependant, avait refusé bien poliment, prétextant, au grand désarroi de son père, qu'il préférait écrire des poèmes, des musiques ou bien un futur livre sur la mode vestimentaire espagnole. Il avait été touché que le magistrat lui propose mais si Zorro devait apparaître, cette fonction lui serait un frein de plus et une complication en plus, pour lui. Déjà qu'il avait profondément du mal à concilier son rôle de fils et son rôle de renard, il ne voulait surtout pas ajouter un troisième.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le magistrat, Diego réalisa qu'il était temps de partir, il avait envie de voir de monter Tornado et c'était la bonne heure pour le chevaucher sans être gêné par les rondes quotidiennes des soldats. Il s'excusa auprès de Perez et quitta la taverne suivie par Bernardo. Au moment où il montait dans la voiture, la voix du commandant l'interpella. Il soupira intérieurement, en se demandant ce que Monastario avait prévu lui dire encore une fois.

« -De la Vega, toujours aussi…pompeux, à ce que je vois, se moqua le militaire en se plaçant devant lui ignorant totalement le salut poli de Diego.

-Et vous, commandant, toujours aussi cynique, malgré votre séjour en prison, il me semble que la nourriture y était très bonne non ? Dit Diego avec un sourire sur le même ton.

Le renard qui était en lui, ronronna de satisfaction quand il remarqua la face du militaire qui vira au rouge.

« -Un jour, de la Vega, vous le regretterez….ou devrais-je dire, Señor Zorro.

-Toujours obstiné, hein ? Lâcha Diego dans un soupir affligé.

-Je le prouverai et vous serez pendu, siffla l'autre.

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à dire que des menaces, commandant, veuillez m'excuser. »

Diego savait que ce sera difficile pour Monastario de prouver qu'il est Zorro sans l'attraper, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu à se montrer, donc ne craignait rien. Le magistrat empêchait le vil commandant de commettre des injustices, ce qui facilitait la tâche de Zorro.

Au moment où il grimpa dans sa voiture, Diego crut alors déceler dans le regard du militaire une étincelle inhabituelle, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose. Mais, il se reprit rapidement, il n'avait laissé aucun indice à Monastario sur Zorro, il avait toujours nié. Il avait peut-être rêvé.

Enrique regarda la voiture du jeune de la Vega s'éloigner. Il avait été incapable de le provoquer, il n'avait perçu aucune frayeur et aucune inquiétude, à croire que Diego était indifférent de la venue d'El Cazador la nuit précédente. Cela avait beaucoup troublé le militaire qui aurait aimé que Diego vienne rapporter cette intrusion.

Puis, il comprit alors pourquoi : Diego était Zorro, et El Cazador avait défié Zorro. C'était donc un jeu entre Zorro et El Cazador.

Le militaire rejoint son bureau dans la caserne et s'y enferma, ravi de ce nouveau jeu. Ce soir allait encore être palpitante.


	4. Un défi

Lorsque El Cazador arriva à la nuit tombée à l'hacienda de la Vega, il fut surpris de constater que rien n'avait été installé pour protéger un peu mieux l'habitation, car après tout, il était facile pour un homme comme lui de s'introduire chez eux. Puis, il se rappela que la présence de Zorro dans la région avait dissuadé beaucoup de bandits à déserter, ce qui justifiait la diminution de la criminalité et l'absence quasi-nulle de groupes de bandits. D'ailleurs, cela frustrait Enrique qui n'avait aucune affaire palpitante, à part Zorro, à se mettre sous la dent pour apaiser son cœur impulsif de soldat. Mais le commandant avait imaginé que Diego en aurait parlé à son père de la soirée d'hier ne serait-ce que pour renforcer la sécurité, mais rien, visiblement.

El Cazador avait attendu le soir avec impatience, il était pressé de causer le trouble dans l'esprit de Diego, même si pour l'instant, ce dernier n'avait rien manifesté.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'introduit pour la deuxième fois chez les de La Vega. Cette fois, il n'allait pas chercher à épier le père et le fils, qui dînaient dans le salon, il monta directement dans la chambre de Diego, ne croisant fort heureusement personne sur son chemin. Il connaissait la maison et donc se faufila furtivement jusqu'à la pièce tant convoitée.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, la chambre de Diego était éclairée et, bien heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il put pendant quelques minutes admirer la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait, il se rappelait d'avoir déjà foulé le sol de cette chambre de fils à papa alors qu'il tentait d'attraper Don Alejandro. Il secoua sa tête pour éviter de penser à ces souvenirs honteux qu'il avait du mal à accepter depuis sa mise à l'arrêt et se concentra surtout sur ce qu'il pouvait en apprendre sur Diego.

Sur le bureau du jeune homme se trouvait des feuilles griffonnés. Intrigué, El Cazador saisit quelques une et forcer de constater que Diego était un poète hors pair. Toutes les pages délaissées étaient constitués de poèmes, de vers, de couplets ou de refrains, écrits par Diego. Enrique, lui-même, avait du mal à le croire, car il avait toujours pensé que le jeune homme s'était tourné vers de fausses activités pour cacher sa véritable identité. Mais les écrits présents sous ses yeux étaient une preuve concrète que le jeune de la Vega était véritablement un littéraire dans l'âme et un talentueux manipulateur de mots.

Pourtant, le chasseur de son esprit était toujours persuadé qu'il avait à faire à un renard rusé et il continua sa fouille de la chambre. Il n'y trouva pas grand-chose, à part de très beaux vêtements dans les grandes armoires de la pièce, colorés et brodés de fils d'or et d'argents. Il tomba même sur des costumes tellement luxueux, que le soldat se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu Diego les mettre.

« -Il aurait rendu jaloux plus d'un, marmonna Enrique en refermant l'armoire dont il était en train de vérifier.

Il n'avait rien dans la chambre qui pouvait faire croire qu'un hors la loi masqué habitait en ces lieux. Décidément, Diego était prévoyant et ne laissait trainer aucun indice qui pouvait l'incriminer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la cheminée, des pas précipités dans les escaliers l'incitèrent à se cacher derrière les rideaux, préparant soigneusement son arme, au cas où il en aurait besoin.

.

.

Diego entra dans sa chambre, très énervé. Il avait une discussion houleuse avec son père sur son avenir et comme d'habitude, les reproches sont tombés. Son paternel l'avait durement critiqué pour son inactivité et sa mise en retrait des affaires familiales. Mais le jeune renard ne pouvait pas porter un intérêt brusque à l'héritage familial sans causer des interrogations suspicieux des autres sur son comportement.

Il se jeta dans son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, étouffant son cri de rage. Dans ces moments, il avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout dévoiler à son père, de lui montrer ses passages secrets, son costume et son talent à l'escrime pour enfin en terminer avec ces discussions interminables et les critiques durs que Diego se prenait en pleine face.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait lui fit lever la tête. Bernardo passait la tête à travers la porte, timidement. Mais Diego n'était pas d'humeurs pour échanger avec son mozo et il lança violemment un de ses oreillers.

« -Laisse-moi ! » S'exclama-t-il froidement.

A peine, le coussin eut heurté le bois de la porte, qu'elle se referma et des pas du pauvre muet s'éloignèrent de sa chambre. Diego soupira, regrettant son coup de colère envers son serviteur et ami de toujours et se promit qu'il s'excusera plus tard. Il avait toujours été impulsif et avait appris à se contrôler, mais il y avait des moments, où il se laissait aller et oubliait les véritables raisons qui l'ont poussées à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans une inspiration lasse, il se redressa et passa ses mains dans ces cheveux sombres pour se ressaisir. C'était une situation habituelle, ce sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il devra se confronter à son père qui le voyait comme un fils indigne, un pacifique indolent et un freluquet . Il s'installa à son bureau et fit l'unique chose qui le permettait de décompresser dans ce moment-là : écrire. Au début, il n'avait fait ça afin de paraître crédible auprès de son père et de ses proches pour se justifier de ses longues absences ou de son refus à se joindre à des fêtes quand Zorro devait apparaître, et au fur et à mesure du temps, il en avait pris gout et l'écriture de poèmes ou de textes le décompressait.

Cependant, lorsqu'il balaya du regard les feuilles disposées sur sa table, il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un les avait dérangé. Diego avait une très bonne mémoire et, dans le souci du détail, il disposait ces travaux d'une manière qu'il lui était propre, si bien que si un individu mal intentionné fouillait dans ces affaires, il le remarquerait très facilement. Seul Bernardo avait accès à sa chambre et il avait demandé à ce qu'aucun autre domestique n'y rentre sans sa permission. La plupart était très respectueux envers lui et il avait une confiance totale…Donc ce qui voulait dire qu'un individu avait pénétré dans sa chambre.

Un frisson le parcourut, il s'apprêta à se retourner quand il sentit de nouveau un métal froid posé derrière sa nuque.

« -Buenas Tardes, Diego de la Vega, lança la voix sourde d'El Cazador.

Immobile, le jeune renard se mordit les lèvres, hurlant intérieurement de colère contre lui-même. Il avait sous-estimé ce maudit chasseur, il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait aussi vite et en plus, avec la même méthode. Diego avait pensé que l'étrange homme masqué se manifesterait d'une autre manière. Il avait tellement connu d'ennemis dans sa vie, qu'il s'était habitué à une certaine « routine ».

-Je m'attendais pas à vous revoir aussi vite, déclara calmement Diego.

-Vous me paraissez très confiant pour quelqu'un qui a une arme collée contre lui, ricana l'autre.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tué avant, j'aurai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous ferez quoique ce soit maintenant. »

Le silence d'El Cazador était satisfaisant pour Diego, mais d'une certaine manière, cela le rendit encore plus confus. Si le but de cet homme n'était donc pas de le tuer, alors quelles étaient les véritables raisons de ces intrusions ?

« -Que me voulez-vous, señor ? Questionna Diego une nouvelle fois, voulez vous que je vous chante une nouvelle chanson ?" Ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Je chasse El Zorro, répondit-il uniquement en ignorant la dernière remarque, je suis venu vous défier, señor Zorro. »

Le jeune homme devint blême, les cartes étaient posées. Maintenant, les intentions d'El Cazador étaient plus que claires. Il voulait avoir à faire à Zorro. Mais Diego n'était pas en costume et même si le bandit masqué semblait savoir sa véritable identité, il était hors de question pour lui, de se dévoiler.

« -Je crains ne pas comprendre, señor, je ne suis pas ce hors-la-loi.

-Il est inutile de nier.

-Je ne suis pas Zorro, répéta Diego dans un murmure, si vous souhaitez le défier, je suis la mauvaise personne. »

L'arme sur sa nuque se pressa un peu plus sa nuque. Diego garda un sang-froid implacable, cependant, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu, qu'il se fasse passer par ce qu'il n'était pas, afin de le persuader qu'il n'était pas Zorro.

« -J'ignore ce que vous voulez, mais je ne peux pas vous aider, je ne suis pas Zorro, je ne sais même pas tenir une épée, Señor. »

El Cazador ricana à cette réponse, il n'était pas convaincu.

« -Non seulement, vous mentez très bien, Senor Zorro, mais en plus, vous semblez oublier que j'ai votre vie entre mes mains. »

Diego déglutit, l'homme était donc persuadé et était certain de sa double identité. Pour un individu normal, il avait toujours réussi à convaincre de sa non correspondance avec Zorro, c'était facile, Bernardo était toujours son bras droit quand quelque chose tournait mal et prenait un malin plaisir à se faire passer pour Zorro afin qu'on le voit en même temps que Diego. Sauf qu'ici la situation était différente, le masqué n'était pas Zorro mais bien un inconnu malveillant et Diego ne pouvait se permettre de mettre Bernardo en danger. Il remerciait sa colère de l'avoir éloigné de sa chambre.

Celui qui avait le plus de secrets dans cette pièce n'était pas le renard, mais bien le chasseur.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait pactiser avec El Cazador pour espérer s'en sortir, c'était ensuite quitte ou double. C'était un jeu où il devait absolument bien y jouer pour survivre et garder les pièces les plus importantes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à contrecœur à accepter le défi, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« -Diego, c'est moi, fit la voix d'Alejandro, ouvre la porte, nous devons parler. »


	5. Une situation complexe

Lorsqu'il entendit son père, Diego pâlît. C'était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver en ce moment même. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé que Don Alejandro ne viendrait pas le déranger après la soirée désagréable qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble.

« -Diego, répéta le vieil homme énervé, je t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte ! »

El Cazador recula, pointant toujours son arme sur Diego.

« - Allez, ouvrir, Señor Zorro, chuchota-t-il, et si jamais vous faîtes quoique ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer…et ce ne sera pas sur vous. »

Le jeune don avala difficilement sa salive, la situation était en train de lui échapper, il ne devait pas prendre ses paroles à la légère. Il se leva, tandis que son ennemi se plaça à un endroit stratégique où son père ne pouvait pas le voir mais où il pouvait facilement tirer.

Dans un soupir discret, il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant son père, le visage crispé par la colère.

« - Oui, père ? S'enquit Diego.

\- J'ai réfléchi et demain matin, je t'enverrai chez le Magistrat Perez, je veux que tu reviennes sur ta décision. Ce poste pourrait t'être bénéfique au lieu de passer ton temps…Dans les livres…les poèmes…la musique…

\- Père, je ne comprends pas…

Jamais Alejandro n'avait forcé son seul fils à faire un choix, surtout quand cela le concernait directement.

\- Ton comportement me fait honte, Diego, je veux que tu sois quelqu'un alors autant que tu prennes ta chance, rare sont les magistrats qui te proposeront ce genre de travail, surtout pour un…inactif. Si tu ne veux rien faire pour nos terres, alors tu feras au moins quelque chose pour le village !

\- Mais…père…

\- Et afin que tu sois impliqué entièrement dans ton travail, tu quitteras l'hacienda et tu resteras à Los Angeles et ce, jusqu'à que je puisse voir un changement dans ton comportement !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Cela suffit, ma décision est prise et demain, tu viendras avec moi, nous irons voir le magistrat. Si tu ne veux pas prendre ton avenir en main, c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

Sur ces mots, il laissa Diego et rejoignit sa chambre. Le jeune renard resta pendant un abasourdi devant ce soudain retournement de situation et il oublia pendant un instant, qu'un étranger était dans sa chambre.

Non seulement, il allait perdre son confort mais en plus il allait être restreint dans ces mouvements. Il referma la porte. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce choix qu'on lui avait imposé. Il ne réagit même pas quand El Cazador s'avança vers lui.

Enrique avait tout entendu, sur le coup, il trouvait que ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui, mais très étrangement, quand il vit le visage décomposé de Diego, il eut pitié de lui. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait en ce moment.

« -Eh bien, je dois avouer que si je m'attendais à ça…Se moqua-t-il en gardant toujours son arme en main et visible.

Diego se tourna vers lui, le regard noir. Le chasseur esquissa un sourire derrière son foulard. Il aimait voir le jeune don dans cette colère, perdre ses moyens, au bord du désespoir. D'un certain coté, il était content d'avoir pu aussi assister à cette scène entre père et fils, mais d'un autre côté, il ressentit un malaise dans son cœur qui le contrariait et le dissuadait de provoquer le jeune don. Un sentiment de compassion et une envie d'aider Diego se dévoilèrent en lui.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire si c'est pour me harceler ? S'impatienta Diego.

-Vous êtes face à une personne possiblement dangereuse et votre seul réaction face à ça, c'est de me poser des questions ? Lança-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-A ce que je vois, la proposition…non…la décision de votre père ne vous emballe pas. »

Un silence s'installa, aucun des deux hommes auraient pu imaginer que cela allait virer vers ce genre de conversation totalement banale entre deux individus. Si le contexte était plus détendu, il est clair que Diego et Enrique auraient ri ensemble. Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne savaient qui étaient l'autre. Enrique devait faire face à ces propres interrogations concernant son point de vue vis-à-vis de Diego, quand ce dernier devait gérer le bandit masqué, son alter ego masqué et son père.

« -Je…Disons…que…Je n'apprécie pas forcément le magistrat Perez…pour travailler avec lui. » Avoua-t-il malgré. Il fixa le seul, cherchant vainement des mots pour se justifier.

-Comment cela ? Je croyais que le magistrat Perez était quelqu'un de bien, persifla Enrique.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, maugréa Diego, et cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Oh que si, cela me regarde, déclara El Cazador en pointant son révolver sur l'autre homme.

Diego, instinctivement, recula, les yeux écarquillés.

-Si vous voulez me tuer, sachez que c'est le bon moment.

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer, je vais vous rendre un service, corrigea-t-il.

-Quel service ?

-Celui-ci. »

Enrique tira dans l'épaule gauche du jeune homme, lui lâchant un gémissement de douleurs. Il porta sa main à son épaule meurtrie dont le sang commençait à tâcher ces vêtements.

« -Pour…quoi….Balbutie-t-il en serrant des dents.

-Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui se montre faible face à tout le monde, vous êtes plutôt coriace. »

Le chasseur tira de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans la cuisse droite. Diego s'effondra au sol, lâchant un cri. Enrique fixa le jeune don blessé, alors que le liquide rouge s'échappait de ses deux blessures. Il rangea son arme et sortit son épée, tendant l'oreille.

Car effectivement, les deux tirs avaient alertés pratiquement toute la maisonnée et la première personne qui entra dans la chambre fut donc Alejandro de la Vega.

« -Diego, fils… »

C'est avec horreur qu'il vit alors son enfant à terre et en sang, face à un bandit masqué. Le vieil homme, qui avait distinctement reconnu des coups de feu, s'était armé d'épée et il se jeta sur El Cazador, qui para ses coups avec brillance. Il était face à une personne faible, ce n'était pas Zorro mais cela restait admirable.

« -Don Alejandro, je crains que votre fils ne meurt si vous ne faites rien. » Lança-t-il.

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté et le père tressaillit, lâchant sa vigilance. Enrique en profita pour le pousser violemment contre une commode et s'échappa de la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Diego. Celui-ci se battait pour garder la conscience et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le commandant perçut alors une reconnaissance. Et très curieusement, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

El Cazador sauta du balcon intérieur pour atterrir dans le patio et éviter les domestiques qui passaient par les escaliers, puis s'enfuit par la porte principale.

_"-Moi qui pensais chasser un renard,_ maugréa Enrique en rejoignant son cheval.

_**C** _

_**Z** _

Quand El Cazador avait tiré, Diego ne s'y attendait pas. Certes, il était pleinement sérieux quand il lui avait demandé de le tuer, mais il ne pensait pas que son adversaire allait véritablement le faire. Au moment, il reçut la première balle, il avait été confus et pris un certain temps à comprendre le geste soudain d'El Cazador, puis la deuxième balle est arrivée et il eut alors une révélation.

Le but du chasseur n'était pas de le tuer, mais de le blesser. Alors qu'il perdait son sang, l'esprit de Diego gardait une rationalité hors du commun, lui permettant d'analyser la situation. El Cazador l'avait, pour la première nuit, demandé de chanter, puis la deuxième nuit, il revient, ce qui lui permet de connaître les attentions prochaines d'Alejandro et échanger très tranquillement avec lui. Drôle de situations pour deux ennemis.

Tandis que son père entra dans sa chambre, Diego aperçut son regard inquiet et il en fut très touché, surtout quand il se jeta sur El Cazador, dans une colère manifeste, alors que l'heure qui précédait, leur relation était plus que tendue et Diego était au bord d'être rayer de l'héritage familiale.

Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention : la technique à l'escrime du chasseur lui était familière. Il connaissait ce jeu de jambes, ses mouvements de bras, cette fâcheuse habitude d'attaquer frontalement son opposant sans se soucier d'analyser l'autre…Oh oui, il reconnaissait cette habileté. Monastario.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait fait l'erreur de croire que le commandant ne pouvait agir de la sorte comme il l'avait fait la veille mais la preuve était sous ses yeux. Monastario était El Cazador. Diego n'avait jamais douté de sa capacité à reconnaître les techniques individuelles de tous ces adversaires, que ce soit en Espagne ou ailleurs.

Son père fut repoussé brusquement mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, si Monastario, El Cazador, avait eu l'intention de tuer Don Alejandro, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Diego finit alors par la seule raison qui avait poussé son pire ennemi à agir de la sorte : Rester à l'hacienda avec son père loin du magistrat. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Était-ce vraiment un service qui lui rendait ? Il n'en savait rien. Était-ce un acte de bonté ? Il n'en savait rien, bien qu'ironiquement, il lui ait tiré dessus. Cette étrange relation entre El Cazador et Zorro le laissait perplexe, il ne saisissait pas vraiment le réel but et les agissements de son pire ennemi. Mais ce qui était clair, c'est que El Cazador lui avait effectivement rendu un service.

Sur le point de fuir, El Cazador se retourna vers lui et Diego exprima toute sa reconnaissance. Comme si le temps était ralenti, il remarqua alors le regard empli de regrets des yeux bleus de celui qui était désormais le plus grand mystère que jamais Diego eut rencontré.

« - _Moi qui pensais vivre tranquillement_ , murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.


	6. Interrogatoire

Enrique était arrivé à temps dans la caserne et s'était changé rapidement, pour enfiler son uniforme militaire. A peine s'était-il assis dans son bureau pour commencer à lire quelques rapports qu'un soldat se présenta.

« -Mon Commandant, nous avons une urgence ! Entendit-il derrière la porte.

Le commandant ouvrit au lancier.

-Que voulez-vous, il est tard ! S'exclama Enrique d'un ton énervé.

L'homme s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais à ce moment-là, le magistrat qui les avait rejoint, presque essoufflé, le coupa dans son élan, il était suivi par Juan, le responsable des domestiques des De la Vega. Enrique cacha son sourire, Alejandro avait donc fait vite pour son fils.

_« Ce loup de De la Vega n'hésite pas une seconde pour sauver son fils,_ pensa Enrique.

\- Commandant Monastario, vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à l'hacienda de la Vega, ordonna le magistrat, un bandit a tenté de tuer Diego, le Docteur Avila est déjà parti et je vous somme de le rejoindre et de positionner des lanciers autour de l'hacienda dans le cas où ce bandit reviendrait. Je vous charge de cette affaire.

\- Bien, señor Magistrat. » Dit seulement Enrique en s'inclinant.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était très heureux de retourner à l'hacienda, cette fois-ci, à visage découvert.

* * *

.  
.

** Le lendemain matin  **

Son réveil fut assez brutal.

Il entendait des cris en dehors de sa chambre et la douleur à son épaule et sa cuisse n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses. Il grimaça quand il se redressa et il vérifia rapidement ses membres endoloris. Pas de sang. C'était déjà ça, il était vivant, en un seul morceau, mais extrêmement exténué et souffrant atrocement de ces blessures. Mais il avait déjà vu pire, donc il était habitué à gérer les conséquences de ces escapades en tant que Zorro. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il n'avait pas à le cacher. Son père avait clairement vu que quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus.

Mais d'un côté, pouvait-il en vouloir à El Cazador ? C'est intention était sans doute louable. Cela permettait à Diego de rester chez son père et de trouver une solution pour éviter qu'il ne quitte la maison. Le jeune renard soupira doucement, quitter l'hacienda signifiait beaucoup pour lui et cela pourrait détruire Zorro. Certes il avait déjà joué Zorro ailleurs, mais s'il travaillait avec le magistrat, ces déplacements seraient plus contraignants pour le hors-la-loi et les excuses qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ne passeront plus aussi bien.

Si on avait dit un jour qu'un « bandit » masqué allait sauver sa mise, il aurait surtout pensé à Zorro, mais jamais à quelqu'un d'autres.

Les yeux bleus d'El Cazador lui revinrent en tête. Il les avait clairement perçus malgré l'ombre de son chapeau qui cachait plutôt bien la couleur oculaire. Ses pas, sa technique à l'épée et sa façon de bouger étaient bien la signature de celui qui était un ennemi, si ce n'est le pire, de Zorro. Diego devait résoudre ce mystère et avoir une conversation très sérieuse avec le commandant. D'ailleurs, il aurait sans doute besoin de Zorro.

Les cris devinrent plus insistants et plus compréhensibles. Il reconnaissait la voix en colère de son père.

« -Je vous ordonne de partir de chez moi, je vous tolère en dehors pas à l'intérieur ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer ici et d'interroger mon fils ! Entendit-il.

Diego fronça les sourcils : Qui pouvait bien vouloir l'interroger ?

\- Je crains, ne pas avoir le choix, Don Alejandro, ce sont les ordres du magistrat. » Dit la deuxième voix.

Il frémit en entendant cette voix, c'était celle de Monastario. Il se maudit intérieurement, il avait complètement oublié que c'était normalement la procédure quand ce genre d'incident avait lieu, mais jamais aussi vite !

« -Ceci est mon hacienda, je n'ai d'ordres de recevoir de personne ! Tonna Don Alejandro.

-Je le conçois, parfaitement, répondit le commandant d'un ton mielleux, mais on a tenté d'assassiner votre fils, plus vite je l'aurai interrogé, plus vite nous pourrions attraper le coupable, à moins que votre fierté ne soit plus important évidemment ! »

En entendant ces paroles, Diego rit doucement. Il découvrait une autre facette d'Enrique, un don pour l'argumentation et la négociation. Le Monastario qu'il connaissait aurait sans doute saisi les armes pour menacer son père. Il se figea devant cette pensée soudaine. Oui. Le commandant qu'il avait connu auparavant aurait agi comme ça. Aurait-il changé ?

Son père insulta le commandant de tous les noms, faisant sourire Diego. Afin d'arrêter cette dispute qui n'avait que trop duré, il se leva avec difficulté et enfila son peignoir favori. Lorsqu'il posait son pied au sol, sa jambe blessée tremblait et il dut serrer des dents pour éviter de gémir de douleurs. Avant même qu'il puisse atteindre sa porte, elle s'ouvrit sur le commandant Monastario qui s'immobilisa en le voyant debout au milieu de sa chambre.

Il croisa les yeux d'Enrique qui semblait interloqué de le voir. Ne sachant quoi faire, Diego offrit son plus beau sourire malgré son corps qui criait de douleurs.

« -Buenas Dias, commandante, lança-t-il poliment, je vois que mon cher père n'a pas réussi à vous empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Grand Dieu, fils ! S'écria Alejandro en poussant négligemment Enrique qui se décala pour le laisser passer, tu n'aurais pas dû te lever !

-Pardonnez-moi, père, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le commandant souhaitait m'interroger et je voulais vous empêcher de commettre un meurtre, plaisanta Diego.

Son père marmonna et aida le jeune homme à se recoucher. Ce dernier l'en remercia quand il retrouva le confort de son lit. Quelques pas à peine l'ont épuisé et ont rendu ses membres encore plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Alejandro se retourna vers Enrique qui était resté près de la porte.

« -Mon fils n'est pas en état de subir votre interrogatoire, veuillez sortir ! Somma le vieil froidement.

-Père, attendez, intervint Diego, laissez le commandant faire son travail, je vous en prie, cela ne me gêne pas.

-Quoi ? Mais…fils…

-Père, je vous en prie, je veux en finir et me reposer ensuite… »

Alejandro fixa son fils longuement puis lâcha un soupir.

« -Très bien, mais sache que si jamais je vois que tu ne peux plus répondre, j'arrêterai cette interrogatoire ridicule.

-Père, je souhaite voir le commandant Monastario seul, demanda Diego avant même qu'Enrique puisse intervenir.

-Pardon ? Fils, tu oublies que cet homme n'est pas un saint !

-Il ne me fera rien, assura Diego.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas de mettre son propre père à la porte et de rester avec un homme qui a autrefois menacé de le tuer. Mais c'était la bonne occasion pour Diego de savoir les réelles intentions du soldat.

Il vit son père fusiller du regard Monastario, qui était resté silencieux et digne.

-Comme tu voudras, mon fils, finit-il par dire, mais je veux que tu te reposes après, le médecin l'a recommandé.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, père. »

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la sortie et passa à coté d'Enrique.

« -Je vous jure que si vous faîtes quoique ce soit à mon fils, je vous emmènerai en enfer avec moi. » Siffla Don Alejandro.

Le militaire ne broncha pas à la grande surprise de Diego et il s'inclina.

.

Quand Enrique avait ouvert la porte de la chambre, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un Diego affaibli et aussi pâle que la mort, qui tentait vainement de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il avala durement sa salive, incapable de détacher ces yeux du jeune homme. Ce dernier n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer son malaise.

Tandis qu'Alejandro parlait avec son fils, Enrique ne put s'empêcher de fixer Diego. Il était responsable de son état, il commençait à ressentir de la culpabilité, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû tirer deux fois mais une, cela aurait été plus supportable pour le jeune homme. De nouveaux sentiments commençaient à germer dans le cœur du soldat, un sentiment de honte, un sentiment d'attachement, des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant. Voir Diego dans cet état le chagrinait, il s'en voulait.

Lorsqu'il avait décidé de blesser le jeune de la Vega, il l'avait fait pour empêcher Diego de travailler avec le magistrat afin qu'il ne soit pas obligé de s'éloigner de son père, du moins, c'était ce qu'Enrique s'était dit. Car la veille, quand il avait entendu la conversation entre le père et le fils, comme quoi Alejandro allait envoyer son fils auprès de Perez, Enrique avait alors ressenti une violente et soudaine colère. Il n'aimait pas le magistrat, tout le monde le savait bien dans ce village, et imaginer Diego travailler avec le magistrat, l'avait rendu mal à l'aise et énervé. Il avait donc dû se contenir face à Diego et avait imaginé ce plan, prétendant à lui-même qu'il le faisait par pitié pour le jeune don et non pour lui-même. Il avait essayé de refouler ce malaise, ce sentiment étrange qu'il l'avait pris hier soir. Il s'était lui-même persuadé qu'il agissait par charité. Mais en vérité, son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter « _Diego est à moi_ ». Il était sa proie et personne d'autre ne devait s'en approcher.

C'est pourquoi quand il avait blessé Diego, le commandant était parti satisfait de son travail, sachant que cela allait repousser l'échéance et éviter que sa proie ne se retrouve en compagnie de ce magistrat qu'il détestait.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il regrettait son geste impulsif, il y avait certainement un autre moyen pour écarter Diego de Perez.

« -Allez-vous dire quelque chose ? Ou dois-je vous demander de sortir ? S'enquit Diego amusé.

Le militaire sursauta, il était perdu dans ses pensées et avait oublié pendant un instant qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son nemesis, du moins, pouvait-il continuer de l'appeler ainsi.

« -Vous paraissez mal au point, De la Vega, répondit-il uniquement avec ironie en s'approchant du lit.

-A qui la faute ? Déclara froidement Diego.

Le changement de ton surprit Enrique, qui comprit rapidement qu'il parlait à El Cazador, son alter ego et non à Monastario. Il se reprit rapidement, il ne devait en aucun cas montrer à Diego qu'il était El Cazador, le confirmer pourrait causer sa chute. Il devait jouer le même jeu que Diego et nier qu'il était ce bandit masqué.

« -Je ne comprends pas, s'offusqua Enrique, je viens uniquement vous interroger sur les évènements de cette nuit. »

Le silence saisit la pièce et Diego fixa longuement le militaire, puis avec un soupir las, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son matelas.

« -Il y a un homme, qui se fait appeler El Cazador…Il est venu deux fois chez moi.

-Que voulait-il ? Questionna Enrique en cachant un sourire discret.

-J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi, répondit Diego en lui lançant un regard.

Un frisson parcourut le militaire.

_Il sait définitivement._

« -La première nuit, il m'a obligé à lui chanter une chanson et la deuxième nuit, il me tire dessus, même si je dois le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait, vu que désormais, ma collaboration avec le magistrat est annulé…pour l'instant. »

Enrique rougit brusquement lorsque Diego rappela la première nuit. Oui. Il lui avait demandé de chanter. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi. Mais il donnerait cher pour pouvoir entendre encore cette voix et sa musique.

« -C'est…hum…je veux dire…C'est étrange, bredouilla-t-il malgré lui.

L'autre homme remarqua cependant son hésitation et sa gêne et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qui surprit le soldat, non habitué à ça.

-J'ignore quelles sont vos intentions, ni pourquoi vous faîtes cela, mais sachez juste que je ne dirai rien de tout cela alors ne craignez rien…Même si je trouve que votre approche manque…de subtilité.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

-Vous le savez très bien. »

Les rôles étaient désormais inversés. Diego accusait Enrique d'être El Cazador, et il n'allait pas le confirmer aussi facilement.

Aucun des deux n'allait avouer leur double identité. Les deux hommes étaient trop têtus et trop prudents pour se laisser tomber le masque. Ce jeu allait continuer, jusque l'un des deux abandonne.

Et pourtant, une admiration réciproque naquit dans le cœur de Zorro et El Cazador.

Le commandant de Los Angeles aperçut le regard brillant du jeune don, il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur Diego de la Vega, comme s'il avait enfin attiré son attention. Le renard avait remarqué le chasseur qui le poursuivait. Désormais, Monastario était le centre de l'attention de Diego.

"-Bien, De la Vega, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je vous reverrai dans la journée, sans doute, finit-il par dire.

-Dans la journée ? Comment ça ?

-Le magistrat Perez m'a chargé de rester à l'hacienda avec quelques lanciers pour vous protéger." L'informa Enrique.

Le visage de Diego se figea et Enrique se retint de rire devant son choc visible. Il s'inclina et sortit de la chambre.

Les jours à venir allaient être très amusants.


	7. Troubles

Le magistrat avait été clair. L'hacienda de la Vega n'avait jamais été aussi bien surveillée même quand l'Aigle avait séjourné quelques temps. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Enrique qui a pu en plus cela se défaire de Garcia, qui était resté au village, et qui en plus était encore plus proche de sa proie. Même s'il devait subir les remontrances et les colères de Don Alejandro à chaque fois qu'il était dans son champ de vision.

Cela faisait à peine trois jours que Enrique était posté avec des lanciers autour de l'hacienda et jamais il avait ressenti une excitation aussi grande. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression de piéger le renard de sa présence ou simplement parce qu'il était tout bonnement heureux d'être auprès de Diego.

Il le voyait au moins une fois par jour au patio. Le médecin n'avait pas encore autorisé Diego à sortir complètement, le jeune homme s'était donc contenté de dix minutes dans le patio. Dans ces moment-là, Enrique le regardait discrètement derrière la porte d'entrée, l'observant marcher avec difficulté au bras de Bernardo. Il avait même fini par envier le muet de cette proximité, Enrique se mit à penser plusieurs fois qu'il aurait aimé aider Diego à marcher, lui prendre le bras et lui répéter des excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ces courtes séances avaient de quoi le bouleverser dans son esprit, il n'avait pas repris El Cazador et ne savait que faire, maintenant que Diego était au courant.

Pouvait-il se permettre encore une fois de reprendre le costume ?

Après tout, il n'avait rien dévoilé à Diego, il ne lui avait rien avoué.

.

.

Diego gémit de frustration. Au quatrième jour de sa convalescence, il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux de ne pas sortir, de ne pas voir Tornado, de ne pas aller à Los Angeles, bref, il était enfermé comme un prisonnier, surveillé par les soldats, dirigés par Monastario. Le commandant était devenu une énigme pour lui. Il avait beau se torturer la tête, il n'arrivait pas à relier les agissements d'El Cazador et le caractère de Monastario, comme si ces deux personnes étaient différentes, mais Diego était certain que leur technique d'escrime était les mêmes, alors pourquoi il y voyait deux individus distincts?

Les lignes d'écriture du livre qu'il tenait commençaient à lui échapper et son esprit était désormais envahi par des questions autour d'El Cazador. Il avait besoin de réponses, maintenant. Savoir que le commandant était à quelques mètres de lui le frustrait encore plus, mais à chaque fois qu'il sortait dans le patio, ce dernier était introuvable. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Bernardo car il ne voulait pas parler de cette affaire avec lui. C'était entre lui et El Cazador, voire Monastario.

.

.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de sa chambre afin de vérifier que la voie était libre. L'hacienda était silencieuse. Bernardo était allé faire les courses, son père travaillait dans la bibliothèque, les soldats faisaient à cette heure-là la patrouille autour de l'hacienda et personne ne pouvait se trouver entre lui et les écuries. Diego pouvait donc sortir de sa chambre sans crainte et se dirigea rapidement vers les écuries pour seller son cheval et espérait une petite balade de quelques minutes, malgré le fait qu'un pas sur deux lui était douloureux.

Il aurait pu prendre Tornado mais avec les lanciers disposés sur les terres de son père, c'était du suicide.

Tandis qu'il apprêtait son cheval favori précipitamment, quelqu'un toussa derrière son dos. Diego sursauta et se tourna vivement vers l'individu.

« -Alors, De la Vega, on fuit ? Vous n'irez pas très loin en boitant. Et je n'ai pas souvenir que le médecin vous ait autorisé à quitter votre chambre. »

Le commandant Monastario, les bras croisés, fixait avec intérêt le jeune De la Vega. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, frustré d'être pris sur le fait par la dernière personne qu'il voulait croiser. Cela mettait à l'eau son projet.

« -Non, seulement vous me harcelez la nuit, mais la journée aussi ! Lança Diego avec sarcasme.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Vous le savez très bien, El Cazador.

-Pardonnez mon ignorance, Señor Zorro. »

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Diego ne savait pas toujours pas quel était l'intention du commandant et sa méfiance se lisait clairement sur son visage. Ce fut Enrique qui rompit ce duel de regard.

« -Vous ne devriez pas aller à l'encontre du médecin, De la Vega, dit-il d'un ton plus posé.

Diego arqua un sourcil, surpris de ce conseil. Monastario était…inquiet pour lui ? Visiblement, Enrique perçut son expression de surprise.

« - Le magistrat veut vous protéger, se justifia-t-il, s'il se passe quoique ce soit avec vous, ce sera de ma faute.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Diego malicieusement.

-Que… »

Le jeune don enfourcha alors sa monture qu'il avait fini de préparer. Et il s'élança dans la cour, effleurant le commandant qui dut reculer vivement pour éviter de l'animal. Diego lui fit un signe de la main avant de passer la grille ouverte et de s'éloigner de l'hacienda.

Enrique grogna mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

.

.  
.

Diego s'était arrêté au bord d'un petit ruisseau pour se rafraichir et faire boire son cheval. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que de faire faux bond au commandant Monastario.

Quand il descendit de sa monture et posa son pied à terre, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. La douleur à sa cuisse était devenue lancinante, il s'était surestimé. Mais le mal était fait, et peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, il devait en profiter.

Le bruit de sabots d'un cavalier en approche le fit soupirer. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le commandant Monastario l'avait suivi. Son cheval habituel étant plus lent que Tornado, il n'avait pu réussir à échapper au soldat, qui n'avait pas perdu une minute pour lui courir après.

« -Est-ce que vous allez m'arrêter, Commandante ? Ironisa Diego quand l'autre s'approcha de lui avec un air agacé.

-Croyez-moi, De la Vega, j'aurai pris un plaisir de le faire, rétorqua Enrique, je dois vous ramener maintenant. »

Il saisit le bras du jeune don, qui s'en défit violemment.

« -Hors de question, protesta Diego fortement, à l'heure actuelle, je suis un citoyen libre.

-Un citoyen blessé à qui le médecin lui a ordonné de rester dans sa chambre.

-A qui la faute ! » S'exclama Diego furieux en reculant.

Enrique se figea, puis serra les poings. Ce jeu entre eux commençait à le troubler. La colère de Diego le toucha profondément. Il était définitivement coupable de cette situation. Il avait l'impression d'en perdre le contrôle.

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais il remarqua alors que Diego portait une main à son épaule gauche, une expression asthénique sur son visage.

« -De la Vega ? »

Diego leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de se reprendre, mais il lâcha un gémissement.

« -Nous devrions rentrer, l'incita le soldat doucement.

-Non, ça va aller, si vous avez tellement peur pour moi, restez à mes côtés, après tout, vous ne faîtes juste votre devoir. »

Il n'avait nullement envie de retrouver sa chambre, de se sentir enfermé et surveillé de tous les côtés. S'il devait subir la présence de Monastario pour respirer et profiter d'une promenade, il devait s'en contenter. Après tout, c'était mieux que de se retrouver avec le magistrat Perez dans un bureau.

« -Je n'ai…pas…peur pour vous, marmonna Enrique.

-Peu importe. »

Diego massa son épaule qui lui faisait souffrir et s'assit au bord du ruisseau. Le soldat comprit qu'il aura du mal à convaincre le jeune don de retourner à l'hacienda et s'assit auprès de lui. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser seul, en sachant que tout a commencé par sa faute. Curieusement, l'envie de prouver à tous que Diego était Zorro disparut peu à peu, laissant place à un sentiment nouveau qu'il ne pouvait définir. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cet instant. Se retrouver auprès de sa proie le rendait heureux.

Alors qu'ils profitaient de ce moment calme en harmonie avec la nature, Enrique nota que Diego faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa douleur, gardant un air serein et paisible. Sa culpabilité s'agrandit encore plus.

« - Je suis désolé, déclara Enrique.

Le jeune De La Vega frémit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à des mots d'excuses de la part de son pire ennemi.

« -Pardon ? S'interloqua Diego bouche bée.

-C'est de ma faute, et j'en suis navré.

-Commandant…que…

-Allons, De la Vega, ne me faites pas répéter.

-Ce sont des aveux ?

-Possible.

-Pourquoi ? » Clama-t-il.

Le regard que Diego lui lançait exprimait sa confusion et Enrique se détourna. Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Comment en-est-il arrivé à là ? Comment une chasse a –t-elle dérivé de cette manière ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

« -Je l'ignore. » Souffla Enrique.

Le renard avait atteint le cœur de pierre du chasseur.

.

.

* * *

**[WARNING : le contenu suivant n'est pas du Disney, fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Ps : ça reste soft hein]**

* * *

Un silence pesant s'installa. Diego ne savait quoi penser du comportement étrange de Monastario, mais ses blessures l'empêchèrent de réfléchir longuement à cela et se laissa emporter par son instinct naturel.

« -Venez, commandante. » Ordonna Diego en saisissant le bras du soldat pour le tirer.

Ce dernier voulut l'en empêcher mais le jeune homme avait l'air tellement persuasif qu'il finit par le suivre.

Ils longèrent le ruisseau laissant les chevaux brouter l'herbe tranquillement et ils s'enfoncèrent dans une clairière où un étang s'y trouvait.

Très naturellement, Diego défit sa veste et ses chaussures.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, De la Vega ? S'écria Enrique

-Je vais me baigner, commandante, déclara Diego innocemment alors qu'il commençait à enlever sa chemise laissant dévoiler sa poitrine saillante.

Enrique porta sa main à ses yeux en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué et quand il baissa main, Diego, le dos tourné vers lui, était complètement nu, au bord de l'eau, prêt à s'y plonger. Sa peau semblait brillait au soleil, et ses formes à la limite de la perfection n'échappèrent pas aux yeux examinateurs du soldat. Il déglutit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Contre sa volonté, un rougissement s'empara de la face d'Enrique, qui dut se détourner les yeux pour éviter de regarder trop long ce corps autrefois protégé par des vêtements de luxe. Il se rendait compte alors qu'il était en train d'admirer un Diego démuni de tous tissus.

« - Déshabillez-vous, commandante, lança celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

Il cligna des yeux quand il vit qu'Enrique n'osait pas le regarder. Il émit un rire amusé.

« - Je pensais que vous avez déjà vu des hommes nus pendant votre carrière, dit-il.

-Je…Ce n'est…Bien sûr que j'en ai déjà vu, c'est juste que… »

Il chercha ses mots.

« -C'est juste que…vous êtes blessés !» Dit-il en pointant les deux bandages que Diego avait, évitant de regarder soigneusement son entrejambe.

« -Ne vous en faites pas, de toutes manières, cela devait être refait aujourd'hui. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au soldat de répliquer et se glissa dans l'eau de l'étang.

« -Elle est bonne, commandante, n'ayez crainte ! » Signala Diego en se plaçant au milieu de l'aire aquatique.

Devant cette situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu, Enrique soupira. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça, au contraire, cela ne le gênait pas de se retrouver nu avec d'autres hommes. Pendant sa formation militaire, il avait été obligé et la pudeur n'existait pas dans ce milieu.

Mais la situation actuelle le troublait.

Il reporta son attention sur Diego qui se détendait dans l'étang, l'attendant. Enrique avait chaud et il transpirait brusquement, il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'homme qui se baignait ou bien à la chaleur du soleil. Voulant à tout prix se rafraichir et cédant à la proposition, de Diego, il se déshabilla et se répéta mentalement qu'il avait connu pire que ça. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple baignade.

Il se retrouva alors nu et comme Diego, il plongea dans l'étang. Elle était agréablement bonne, détendant alors ses muscles tendus et le rafraichissant entièrement, la chaleur disparut et il dut admettre que Diego avait eu raison. Cela faisait du bien.

« - Vous voyez, ce n'était pas compliqué, lança une voix derrière son épaule.

Il pivota vers Diego qui lui souriait. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, bouclant ses mèches autrefois bien rangées dans sa chevelure.

-Il est vrai, approuva Enrique à mi-voix.

-Vous êtes beaucoup…plus sympathique que je le pensais, commandante, quel dommage que vous ayez mauvais caractère.

-Et vous, De la Vega, vous êtes moins prétentieux que vous le paraissez.

-Aie, touché. Fit Diego en tirant la langue.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas…ainsi, du moins, avoua Enrique.

-Personne ne m'imagine ainsi, cela fait partie du personnage, je suppose.

-Du personnage ?

-Oui et bien, je…. »

Diego s'interrompit lâchant un cri de douleur et il arrêta subitement de nager. Enrique, inquiet, s'approcha de lui et le rattrapa vivement avant que sa tête ne disparaisse sous l'eau.

« -Diego ! S'exclama le soldat en le tirant de toutes ses forces vers la berge

-ça va, gémit le jeune don en se relavant une fois sur la terre ferme, je crois que j'ai juste eu une crampe à ma jambe.

-Quoi ? Tout ça pour une crampe ? S'écria Enrique en haletant suite à l'effort qu'il avait fourni, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous noyez, De la Vega ! »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors et devant l'absurdité de la scène, ils finirent par éclater de rire.

« -Au moins, je suis rassuré, vous êtes ici pour veiller sur moi et pas pour me tuer. »

Le soldat ne dit rien, lui-même n'était plus vraiment de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Il se leva et alla chercher les vêtements.

« -Nous devrions rentrer, De la Vega, fit-il en jetant les affaires de Diego à ses côtés.

-Vous m'avez appelé Diego tout à l'heure, nota le don.

-Ma langue a fourché, maugréa Enrique tout en s'habillant ignorant l'eau qui imprégnait son uniforme, j'ai paniqué.

-Eh bien, cela ne me gêne pas si vous recommencez à m'appeler ainsi. »

Diego se leva et s'apprêta à s'habiller de même, mais son épaule de plus en plus douloureuse l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. Son épaule avait atteint sa limite de mouvement. Il avala difficilement sa salive quand il n'arrivait même pas à enfiler le moindre de ses vêtements.

« -Commandante, est-ce-que vous pourriez m'aider à m'habiller. »

Ce dernier qui terminait de boutonner sa veste sombre s'immobilisa.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-Je n'arrive plus à bouger mon bras, mon épaule vient de me lâcher je pense…se désola Diego.

-Je vous avais prévenu. Cela vous apprendra.

-Je ne pourrais pas rentrer ainsi…

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Je plaisante, soupira Enrique s'approchant de Diego, je vais vous aider.

-Merci, bien commandante, mon père vous en sera reconnaissant, ironisa-t-il.

Le soldat dut prendre sur lui pour cacher son embarras. La nudité de Diego l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imaginait et quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la peau de Diego, il ressentit une dureté dans son propre caleçon et encore plus quand il s'abaissait pour aider Diego à enfiler ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur les bandages de Diego.

« -Heureusement, qu'aucune de vos blessures ne se soient ouvertes.

-Effectivement, je suppose que le Docteur Avila va tout de même tuer, lorsqu'il va apprendre que mon épaule m'a abandonné. »

Enrique souffla de satisfaction intérieurement quand Diego eut mis entièrement les vêtements, cachant son intimité de la vue du soldat, cause de son embarras. C'est du moins, ce qu'il croyait, car même lorsqu'il passa le bras invalide de Diego dans sa chemise, effleurant involontairement la peau trempée, Enrique ressentit un frisson agréable. Cette attirance soudaine le rendait fou, son cœur battait trop fortement contre sa poitrine. Une chaleur s'empara de tout son corps, que même une simple baignade ne pourrait faire disparaître.

« -Commandante ? S'enquit Diego.

-Je suis désolé, De la Vega, mais vous me rendez fou. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, que le jeune renard se retrouva contre un arbre avec un commandant qui caressait son corps dont la peau était encore à l'air libre. Diego s'affola et tenta de repousser le soldat qui semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. Mais avec un bras, il avait déjà perdu le combat.

« -Commandante ! Arrêtez !

-Taisez-vous, De la Vega. » Gronda Enrique.

Enrique l'embrassa sauvagement et s'attaqua ensuite au cou du jeune don, qui lâcha un cri de stupeur. Cela réveilla la conscience de l'agresseur qui recula vivement, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« -Je…suis désolé…bredouilla-t-il confus, je...De la Vega, je vous en conjure je ne voulais pas… »

La détresse se lisait dans les yeux d'Enrique et Diego baissa les yeux, soulagé que cela ne soit pas aller plus loin.

« -N'en parlons plus, commandante, rentrons. »


	8. Chapter 8

« Diego, mon fils ! » S'écria Alejandro en les voyant rentrer dans le patio.

Diego s'avança à lui, avec un petit sourire évitant soigneusement de jeter un regard à Monastario qui tentait de rester en retrait. Mais, c'était sans compter sur l'œil avisé d'Alejandro qui se figea en le remarquant.

« Vous ! Persifla-t-il à l'intention du commandant, pourquoi êtes-vous avec lui ? »

Le soldat haut gradé s'apprêta à répondre quand ce fut Diego qui prit la parole.

« Père, le commandant a seulement voulu s'assurer de ma sécurité.

\- De ta sécurité ? Depuis quand ? Et que fais-tu en dehors de ta chambre ?

\- Je voulais prendre un peu l'air, répondit Diego sur un ton d'excuse, mes blessures vont bien, de toutes manières, le Dr Avila ne va pas tarder. Permettez-moi de me retirer, père. »

Alejandro hocha la tête, visiblement rassurer puis se tourna vers Enrique.

« Sortez d'ici, votre poste est à l'extérieur, pas à l'intérieur. »

Curieusement, le père n'eut aucune protestation, aucune remarque cassante de la part de Monastario, qui s'inclina uniquement et s'en alla sans mot dire. Alejandro fronça les sourcils, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose s'était passé entre Diego et Monastario.

.  
.

** Deux semaines plus tard **

Le médecin ausculta longtemps l'épaule de Diego, qu'il tordit dans tous les sens, causant des grimaces au jeune homme. Aujourd'hui était le fameux jour où Diego pouvait être considéré comme guéri et mis sur pied. Où il n'aurait plus besoin de rester dans sa chambre et il serait libre de ses déplacements.

El Cazador n'a plus été revu et malgré son absence, il restait un plus grand mystère, si bien qu'au village, beaucoup de personnes ont cru que c'était Zorro ou bien d'autres ont pensé que c'était un esprit provenant du monde des morts venus maudire les De la Vega. El Cazador n'était plus un problème pour Diego qui connaissait désormais la véritable identité de ce chasseur masqué. Non, le problème, c'est que ce chasseur était tombé sous le charme du renard. La chasse a pris une autre tournure.

Depuis son escapade, il était resté sagement dans sa chambre, évitant ainsi de rencontrer Enrique. La seule visite qu'il avait été celle de son père, des domestiques, de certains amis et voisins ainsi que du magistrat Perez, qui espérait que Diego puisse venir enfin travailler avec lui après son rétablissement, répétant sans cesse qu'il serait ainsi plus en sécurité à Los Angeles.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inquiet, Don Diego ? S'enquit Dr Avila, en relâchant doucement son bras.

\- Cela se voit aussi bien ? Rit Diego nerveusement.

\- Disons que je vous connais depuis si longtemps, je peux voir que vous êtes troublés.

\- Mon père souhaite que j'aille à Los Angeles, pour travailler avec le magistrat Perez.

\- C'est une offre généreuse…qui pourrait vous correspondre. »

Diego savait très bien ce que le médecin voulait dire. _Qui pourrait correspondre avec votre caractère._ Car aux yeux de tous, Diego n'était pas un caballero. Oh non. Il était un indolent, un dandy, un passionné par la littérature, les arts et tout ce qui ne touche pas à la violence.

« En plus, la caserne étant à côté, cela vous permettra d'être mieux protégé, enfin du moins pour un temps. » Ajouta le médecin en rangeant ses instruments.

C'était la même excuse qu'on lui sortait depuis quelques jours, depuis le jour, où Alejandro avait remis cette histoire sur le tapis. Diego avait exprimé son refus à son père plusieurs fois. Il avait cru qu'il en avait échappé, mais non. Il en voulait à Monastario de lui avoir tiré dessus pour rien, ralentissant seulement l'inévitable.

Il ne voulait pas penser au commandant. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé.

« Il va falloir envisager votre avenir, Diego, termina le médecin se préparant à partir, votre père n'est pas éternel et vous non plus. Bien, nous nous reverrons dans une semaine à mon cabinet, adios Diego.

-Adios, Docteur. »

_Mais je n'arrive pas à envisager mon avenir ainsi,_ pensa-t-il intérieurement, _quel avenir pour Zorro, pour mon moi véritable ?_

La porte, qui claqua doucement, suite au départ du médecin fut son unique réponse.

.

Enrique s'introduit dans le patio. Il avait vu Alejandro quitter l'hacienda bien avant le médecin et il devait parler à Diego. Il s'apprêta à gravir les marches pour se diriger vers la chambre de Diego, mais le jeune don venait tout juste de sortir de sa chambre, chapeau et gants en main. Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier quand son regard croisa celui d'Enrique.

Diego n'était pas un lâche de nature et il se reprit pour descendre les dernières marches.

« Nous devons parler, De la Vega, annonça Enrique.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Commandante, répondit Diego sèchement tout en se dirigeant vers les écuries.

\- Vous êtes fâchés contre moi ?

\- Bonne déduction, Commandante.

\- Parce que je vous ai tiré dessus ou parce que je vous ai embrassé ? »

Le jeune don s'immobilisa, alors que son visage se colora en rouge et il serra les poings, pris d'une colère sourde.

« Vous avouez donc que vous êtes El Cazador ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Et alors, cela nous concerne, nous. El Zorro et El Cazador, vous et moi.

\- Non, je n'ai rien demandé ! protesta Diego, vous vous êtes introduits chez moi, vous m'avez menacé, vous m'avez blessé et vous…avez eu des gestes déplacés…à partir de quand m'avez-vous donné le choix ? Et vous voulez que je vous écoute, que je vous parle, Commandante ? Si je m'écoutais, cela ferait longtemps que Zorro vous aurait transpercé la gorge. »

Fort heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans la cour des écuries, car Diego avait haussé la voix, si bien que les chevaux s'agitaient. Enrique en fut interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Diego perde son sang-froid. Et étrangement, il l'aimait le voir ainsi, c'était à la fois satisfaisant et à la fois, il avait l'impression de voir une nouvelle facette de Diego.

« Est-ce que vous venez d'admettre que vous êtes Zorro, De la Vega, sourit-Enrique heureux de sa réaction.

Diego ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Je n'ai…ne

\- J'ai dit que cela ne m'importait plus désormais, coupa l'autre, De la Vega…Je me fiche désormais de Zorro…C'est de vous que je veux ! »

Vif, il avança dangereusement vers le jeune don qui recula subitement, non loin d'une porte de la réserve de rangement, se retrouvant dos au mur, avec Enrique, à moins d'un mètre de lui, qui ne détacha pas ses yeux bleus profonds du renard.

« Si vous osez quoique ce soit, vous le regretterez, Commandante, cassa Diego, mes bras sont guéris et je peux me défendre…

\- Je n'en doute pas venant du Señor Zorro, s'amusa Enrique, je veux juste te mettre en garde, j'ai attrapé un renard et je veux l'apprivoiser.

\- Pourquoi me faites-vous ça, à la fin ? S'énerva Diego.

\- Parce que vous m'obsédez ! S'exclama le commandant, à votre avis, pourquoi suis-je le seul à vous avoir soupçonné ? Parce que je ne faisais que vous observez, De la Vega, depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur vous, vous êtes devenus une obsession. »

Ce fut au tour de Diego de rester interdit abasourdi devant cette confidence. Bien évidemment qu'il savait que Monastario avait une obsession pour Zorro mais pour Diego aussi ? Alors tous ses efforts à essayer de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas marché sur le commandant ? Cela a même été eu l'effet inverse. Lui qui voulait se faire discret, il n'était donc pas passé inaperçu face au commandant.

« Commandante... je… »

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent des bruits de sabot venir vers eux. La panique envahit Enrique, qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le voit de nouveau avec Diego. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus ensemble, Alejandro lui avait fait passer un mauvais quart d'heures et avait signalé cela au magistrat qui lui avait réduit sa solde pour le mois. Il n'imaginait pas la prochaine fois que cela arriverait.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et il prit le bras de Diego, ouvrit la porte de la petite réserve.

« Que…Commandante ? »

Le pauvre petit renard n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'Enrique avait l'intention de faire, que déjà il se retrouva dans un débarras de pelles, de râteaux, de seaux, dans le noir total. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'Enrique l'avait enfermé dans ce petit deux mètres carrés. Il voulut pousser la porte pour sortir, quand ces deux mains touchèrent quelque chose de doux. Il prit un certain moment à réaliser que ce n'était pas la porte qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était un tissu. Un vêtement pour être plus exact. L'uniforme du commandant.

Enrique Monastario s'était confiné avec lui.

« Commandante, pourquoi….

-Chut ! » Entendit-il à son oreille.

Diego frissonna, la voix de son père lui parvint alors comme un murmure. En effet, Alejandro se trouvait à l'extérieur, certainement en train d'échanger avec un des vaqueros, quand il saisit plusieurs mots comme « ranch », « entretien » ou bien encore « terres ». Les voix se rapprochèrent de plus en plus d'eux, ce qui augmenta la tension entre les deux hommes.

_Pourquoi Monastario avait-il besoin de faire cela ?_ Maudit intérieurement Diego. Certes son père n'appréciait pas le commandant, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été obligé à se cacher de lui, tous les deux.

« Au fait, Manuel, si jamais tu vois le commandant Monastario avec mon fils, préviens moi immédiatement, fit la voix de son père.

-Bien, patron. »

Il semblait que cela soit très proche. Diego déglutit, espérant sincèrement que personne ne viendrait ouvrir la porte.

Le souffle d'Enrique était encore plus perceptible, Diego pouvait sentir sa respiration contre sa joue. Ils étaient beaucoup trop intimes, lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Il priait pour qu'Enrique reste le « gentleman » qu'il était avec les señoritas, bien qu'au fond de lui, il redoutait de cela, n'étant pas lui-même une señorita.

On pouvait toujours entendre les voix dans la cours, signalant que la cours n'était pas encore sure pour leur permettre de sortir.

Diego avait toujours les mains sur le torse d'Enrique, permettant de garder un minimum de distance, malgré leur proximité. Ses mains perçurent alors une résistance, les poussant vers l'arrière. Le corps d'Enrique se serra à lui, il lâcha un petit cri sourd de surprise. Dans une autre situation, il aurait poussé violemment, mais là, sa fierté était en jeu.

« Commandante… »

Il était énervé de ne rien voir, l'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer le visage du soldat, ce qui aurait pu le mettre plus ou moins sur la voie quant à ses intentions véritables, en ce lieu.

Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa bouche, des poils lui piquant le menton. Sa gorge lâcha un gémissement, tandis que ces poignets étaient attrapés pas deux mains gantés. Bien malgré lui, Diego ferma les yeux, se laissant faire, car de toutes manières que pouvait-il faire ? Ils étaient enfermés, sans pouvoir sortir, car son père se trouvait dehors. Encore une fois, Enrique avait eu ce qu'il voulait, le mettant dans une situation inconfortable. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il commence à apprécier ce baiser aveugle. Cherchant à inspirer, il ouvrit la bouche, permettant à une langue ravageuse de s'y introduire. Il tenta de protester en reculant mais l'espace étant très petit, cela ne fit que le renforcer, violant sans vergogne sa cavité buccale. Ensuite, lorsqu'il fut libéré, la salive glissant sous son menton, la langue du soldat traversa sa joue, pour ensuite rejoindre son cou, tout en embrassant sa peau.

Diego haleta, cet acte était si agréable qu'il s'y perdit et posa inconsciemment son menton sur l'épaule d'Enrique. Contre sa volonté, son entrejambe réagit et durcit doucement, rendant soudainement son pantalon très étroit. Mais il ne fit pas le seul à connaître cela, puisqu'en Enrique lâcha ses poignets et lui attrapa les fesses, Diego sentit son sexe contre le sien, dans le même état.

« J'en ai tellement envie, lui murmura doucement le commandant, mais…pas ici. »

Le jeune don ne fit que hocher la tête, car déjà Enrique continuait à lui taquiner son cou. Diego finit par passer une main dans les cheveux de son amant, acceptant enfin ce plaisir charnel.

Même quand l'esprit de Diego était entre terre et ciel, les sens de Zorro étaient aux aguets et rapidement, il remarqua le silence dans la cours.

« Commandante…nous pouvons sortir, je crois… »

Pendant un instant, Diego crut qu'Enrique ignorait ces paroles, mais il eut tort, car il ouvrit discrètement la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, puis soupira pour enfin laisser la lumière entrer entièrement, libérant les deux prisonniers.

Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour Diego de sortir enfin, clignant des yeux face au soleil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute la journée dans ce petit débarras. Il avala difficilement sa salive quand il nota que son petit problème entre les jambes était toujours présent.

Et bien évidemment, il n'était pas le seul.

« Je…vais vous laisser, De la Vega, je pense que j'ai dû abuser de vous… et de votre temps. » Fit Enrique.

Diego lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne parte.

« Que croyez-vous faire ? S'exclama-t-il énervé.

\- Je vous laisse le choix, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et si je vous invite dans ma chambre, là maintenant ? »

Le commandant ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, devant cette proposition implicite si osée. Pendant un instant, il crut que Diego plaisantait mais son regard sérieux lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Votre père est ici, je le rappelle, nota Enrique.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mon père ne nous verra pas, habituellement, il sera dans la bibliothèque.

\- Et bien…je...ne…peux…Hésita le soldat.

Diego leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la manche d'Enrique qui n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le patio pour ensuite se diriger vers la chambre du jeune don. Ils n'avaient croisé personne et donc personne ne pourrait se douter que le commandant était dans la chambre du jeune maître.

Ce dernier referma la porte, puis se retourna vers le militaire, qui se jeta sur lui, attrapant ses lèvres, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot. Enrique plaça un genou entre les jambes de Diego, effleurant sa dureté. Il lâcha une plainte sourde de plaisir, alors que le baiser sauvage l'empêchait de respirer. Il voulut repousser le soldat pour chercher de l'air mais celui-ci, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le poussa dans son lit, le libérant.

Les yeux bleus d'Enrique observaient sa proie avec convoitise et désir. Diego déglutit en comprenant qu'il venait sans doute de réveiller la passion ardente qu'il avait envers lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le commandant arracha brutalement la chemise de Diego, qui dans un autre contexte, aurait été scandalisé par la maltraitance de ces vêtements. Il mordilla alors chaque parcelle de sa peau, le faisant gémir de plaisir, tout en jouant avec ces tétons d'une main et de l'autre, il défit la ceinture de Diego pour lui enlever entièrement son pantalon.

Le jeune don finit alors complètement nu et alors qu'il tentait vainement de garder un esprit clair et alerte, il remarqua que le commandant n'était pas déshabillé. Il y remédia alors en s'attaquant à ses boutons d'apparats et sa ceinture, pendant qu'Enrique avait pris d'assaut de nouveau son cou, qui semblait être sa partie préférée. Diego espérait juste que les suçons ne soient pas assez forts pour laisser des traces.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car Enrique, qui était désormais nu, avait saisi sa verge et commencer à la caresser. Diego dut couvrir sa bouche d'une main pour ne pas qu'on entende son cri dans l'hacienda. Il sentit alors le point culminant arrivé, mais brusquement, le commandant l'arrêta, frustrant le renard.

« Pourquoi…bredouilla-t-il désespéré.

\- Je vais faire durer le plaisir, très cher. » Susurra le soldat en le faisant écarter les jambes.

Il se pencha ensuite vers la table de nuit, ouvrit le petit tiroir et sortit alors une boîte circulaire. A l'intérieur, il y avait du gel, qu'il induit de ses doigts.

« Que…comment savez-vous que…

\- J'ai fouillé votre chambre une fois et je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous aviez dans votre table de nuit, répondit Enrique d'un ton taquin.

\- Vous avez bonne mémoire.

\- Merci, De la Vega. »

Diego s'apprêta à lui dire de ne pas l'appeler par son nom de famille, mais deux doigts lubrifiés s'introduisirent en lui et l'en empêchèrent, cherchant sans doute à atteindre sa prostate. Diego haleta pendant qu'Enrique tentait d'atteindre sa cible. Puis, il la trouva. Son jeune amant eut besoin de ses deux mains pour empêcher son cri de s'échapper de sa bouche. Le plaisir était si intense que Diego en devint fou et n'attendait que la libération.

« Ah…je vous en prie… » Haleta-t-il la salive coulant de sa bouche.

Enrique admirait la vue qui s'offrait à lui : un Diego rouge, transpirant, le visage empli de plaisir et de désir, ouvert à lui. Il sortit ses deux doigts et rapprocha son sexe de l'entrée de Diego, rapprochant sa poitrine contre celle de son amant. Le commandant, n'était pas un homme très patient, entra violemment en Diego qui se mordit durement la lèvre et serra ses draps pour contenir son cri de douleurs. Malgré la préparation, c'était difficile pour lui. Enrique se déplaça doucement en va-et-vient, afin que Diego s'y habitue, puis augmenta la cadence, déclenchant des bruits du lit en bois. La douleur disparut laissant place à une excitation l'emmenant dans les cieux.

« Commandante…Gémit le jeune don qui commençait à perdre son esprit.

Enrique se figea alors, appréciant le son doux de son titre, parcourir les lèvres de son amant, en plein ébat.

-Répétez le, De la Vega, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais…

\- Répétez-le ! » Souffla-t-il en lui donnant des coups de reins saccadés plus profondément.

Diego, torturé par sa prostate malmenée, ne chercha pas à comprendre et pleura, serrant des dents pour éviter d' hurler :

« Commandante…commandante…ah…commandante ! »

Le soldat haleta de satisfaction, heureux d'entendre Diego et de le voir ainsi, perdre la tête. Puis, quand Enrique sentit qu'ils allaient tous les deux, libérer leur verge, il fit taire les gémissements de Diego en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Ils vinrent tous les deux, l'un remplissant l'intérieur de Diego, tandis que l'autre, éclaboussant la poitrine d'Enrique. Leurs cris étaient atténués par le baiser, empêchant les occupants de l'hacienda de les entendre.

Le militaire se retira et s'affala au côté de Diego qui était essoufflé. Ce dernier, voulant se mettre plus à l'aise pour reprendre son esprit, se détourna, se mettant dos de son amant.

Enrique, épuisé, put ainsi admirer la silhouette et le corps du jeune renard et son regard se focalisa alors sur ses fesses rouges. Cette vision rappela alors sa verge qui durcit de nouveau. Il déglutit en passant sa main dessus.

Diego était en train de somnoler quand il sentit l'autre homme se collait à lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque quand la dureté de celui-ci se faufila entre ses fesses.

« Que…Quoi … ? »

Il fut rapidement tu par une main, refrénant un cri de surprise quand une deuxième fois, son intérieur fut de nouveau proie à une nouvelle vague de va-et-vient. Enrique, cherchant à être plus confortable, attrapa les cuisses de Diego, tout en restant en lui, et le plaça de telles sortes à ce qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

« Plus…Commandante…murmura Diego entre chaque coup de reine.

Il dut attraper son oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, le plaisir étant beaucoup plus intense que la première fois. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Enrique était un amant très endurant et très attentionné car il lui attrapa ses tétons et les taquina avant de passer à son sexe, décuplant son excitation, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Et une deuxième fois, ils atteignirent le septième ciel libérant à nouveau leurs spermes.

* * *


	9. Relations

Enrique se frotta le visage en se demandant comment il en est arrivé là. Il était allongé dans un lit baldaquin, aussi nu qu'un ver, recouvert d'une douce et tendre couverture, avec à ses côtés le propriétaire de ces lieux, Diego de la Vega. Le jeune don dormait paisiblement, avec un drap sur la partie inférieur de son corps laissant dévoiler sa poitrine.

Le commandant se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, contemplant le sommeil du bel endormi. Après leur ébat sexuel, il était clair pour Enrique que les sentiments qu'il avait envers Diego ne s'arrêtait pas à une simple rivalité, adversité ou bien une quelconque relation banale entre deux individus. C'était bien plus que cela. Il avait beau essayé de se voiler la face, il était clairement attiré par le renard. Une première pour celui qui avait longtemps laissé tomber l'amour pour se concentrer sur sa carrière militaire et sociale. Même si cela se résolvait à des échecs cuisants.

Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Diego le captivèrent si bien qu'il s'y pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais une main attrapa son visage brusquement le repoussant. Enrique en fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse au sol.

« La prochaine fois, commandante, ne faites pas ça quand je dors, je pourrais vous tuer pour cela. » Lança Diego en baillant alors que l'autre homme tentait de se remettre sur le lit.

« Je pensais que vous dormez, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui, je dormais et vous m'avez réveillé.

\- Vous avez donc un sixième sens.

\- Possible.

\- Alors je peux vous embrasser, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé ?

\- Ce sera 200 pesos.

\- C'est de la prostitution.

\- Et cela vous dérange ? » Demanda Diego d'un air innocent.

Enrique ouvrit la bouche devant cette réplique, puis il remarqua alors les yeux brillants de malice du jeune homme et enfin soupira, portant une main à son front.

« Cela m'étonne de vous, De la Vega.

\- Appelez-moi Diego, commandante, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

\- Alors, cessez de m'appeler « commandante », fit-Enrique.

\- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air d'aimer ça, tout à l'heure. »

Le soldat rougit d'embarras en captant ce dont Diego parlait. Effectivement, il avait apprécié que le jeune don prononce son titre en plein ébats, mais il n'avait pas pensé que Diego le remarquerait aussi facilement, surtout dans l'état où il se trouvait à ce moment.

« Mais si vous insistez pour que je vous appelle par votre prénom, je le ferai, sourit Diego.

\- C'est aimable à vous. »

Enrique sortit du lit, saisit ses vêtements et se rhabilla rapidement. Il devait sortir avant qu'un domestique, voire Alejandro ne le voit ici.

« Vous partez déjà ? Questionna Diego.

\- Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas très aimé par certains, surtout quand ils me menacent de baisser ma solde s'ils me voient trainer avec leur fils.

\- C'est de mon père dont vous parlez, j'imagine, soupira-t-il.

\- Toujours agréable.

\- Il a toujours été ainsi. Navré que vous ayez à subir cela.

\- C'est aussi de ma faute, je n'ai pas été très correct avec lui, autrefois.

\- Oh, des regrets donc ? Qu'est devenu le commandant qui voulait tuer mon père et Nacho Torres ? »

Cette fois, le ton était cassant, à la limite du sarcasme. Il n'y avait aucune plaisanterie et le visage de Diego s'était crispé.

Enrique, qui avait terminé de remettre son uniforme, grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, pour se rapprocher de Diego, qui resta immobile, fixant durement le soldat.

« Je crains, Diego, que ce commandant dont vous parlez, vous l'avez tué.

\- Qui est donc en face de moi ?

\- Votre fidèle serviteur et amant, Enrique. »

Un baiser se posa sur les lèvres de Diego, qui ne protesta pas et l'apprécia longuement, en fermant les yeux.

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège que vous tendez à Zorro ? Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Si c'était le cas, Señor Zorro, vous serez mort depuis longtemps.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant, El Cazador. »

Diego attrapa le cou d'Enrique, le forçant à s'abaisser encore plus, collant son corps au sien. Le militaire dut se maintenir sur le matelas avec ses deux coudes, chatouillant le nez de Diego avec le sien, l'embrassant en même temps sur son visage de bellâtre.

« Relâchez-moi, Diego, ou je crains que l'on soit obligé de faire une deuxième partie.

\- Avouez que cela ne vous gênerait pas, rit Diego en obéissant.

\- Moi non, mais votre père si.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas passer par la porte de toute manière.

\- Auriez-vous des passages secrets qui expliqueraient certains mystères de Zorro ?

\- Comme si j'allais vous le dire.

\- Donc c'est oui.

\- Sortez par le balcon. »

.  
.

Quand Bernardo rentra très tard dans la soirée dans la chambre de Diego, il fut étonné de voir que les draps et les couvertures de son maître étaient inexistants dans le lit.

Ce dernier lisait tranquillement au coin de la cheminée, l'air réfléchi et concentré sur sa lecture. Il leva uniquement la tête quand le muet lui tapa l'épaule et pointa du doigt. Diego referma le livre.

« J'ai eu…une visite, mon ami. »

La confusion se lisait sur le petit homme, ne comprenant pas le lien entre la visite et l'absence de draps. Puis Diego leva les yeux au ciel.

« Souviens-toi en Espagne » marmonna-t-il afin de lui mettre sur la voie.

Un O forma la bouche de Bernardo puis il offrit un large sourire taquin à son jeune maître, tout en miment une femme.

« Non, ce n'était pas une femme. »

Bernardo écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils pour finir sur un hochement de tête et une interrogation sur son visage. Connaissant Diego, depuis son séjour en Espagne, Bernardo était au courant de certaines choses, notamment du nombre d'amants ou amantes qu'il avait pu avoir. Généralement, cela ne durait qu'une nuit.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? S'esclaffa Diego, va plutôt me chercher une couverture et un drap. »

* * *

** Trois jours après **

Diego se maudissait véritablement, il avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute, convaincre son père de ne pas l'envoyer à Los Angeles pour travailler avec le magistrat Perez, mais Alejandro n'écoutait rien, répétant bêtement ce que Perez lui avait dit. C'était bon pour son fils et cela lui permettrait de le protéger en restant non loin de la caserne. Non seulement, Diego était surveillé mais en plus, il allait devoir supporter un homme qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément. Certes, le magistrat Perez n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, mais quelque chose le rendait très mal à l'aise et il ignorait quoi. Il n'aimait pas ça, généralement, son instinct ne se trompait rarement.

Pour son premier jour, son travail consistait à corriger des rapports écrits par des villageois, concernant certains conflits ou bien sur les prochaines récoltes à venir et leurs bénéfices, afin que le magistrat puisse les lire correctement. C'était une tâche que Diego qualifiait d'ingrat, car il était certains que Perez voulait éviter de se torturer les yeux sur les fautes que pouvaient faire ces pauvres gens. Ensuite, Diego fut envoyé pour une répartition d'une petite maison entre deux vaqueros frères suite à la mort de leur père, le magistrat lui avait demandé de régler à l'amiable cette affaire.

Fort heureusement, il était accompagné de Garcia, qui n'était pas forcément le meilleur homme dans cette situation mais qui avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est ainsi que Diego réussit tant bien que mal à mettre en accord les deux frères. L'un gardait la maison, mais il devrait payer la moitié de la somme qu'elle coutait à son autre frère.

Alors que Diego s'apprêtait à finir sa première journée en se dirigeant vers la taverne, là où il avait loué une chambre, le magistrat Perez le rejoignit avant même qu'il atteigne la porte de la Posada.

« Vous êtes donc si pressé de me quitter, Don Diego ? Lança Perez amusé.

\- Disons que cette journée m'a épuisé, sourit Diego d'un air las.

\- Oh, je vous comprends, vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude… »

Le jeune homme évita de montrer son irritation face à cette phrase. Bien sûr que si il avait l'habitude, du moins, Zorro avait l'habitude. Mais Diego était un indolent, un simple petit effort lui était épuisant.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la taverne. Les yeux perçants du renard remarquèrent alors la présence de Monastario à une table, seul, dans un coin de la salle. Ce dernier le vit aussi et ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard.

Diego se prépara pour le rejoindre, mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

« Tenez, allons à cette table, Don Diego » dit Perez en désignant une table vide à l'opposée d'Enrique.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il lança un regard d'excuse au soldat et s'assit alors à la table désignée, légèrement déçu.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pu voir seul à seul Enrique. Celui-ci craignait toujours qu'on les surprenne tous les deux avait mis une distance pendant quelques jours. Cela en soit ne gênait pas Diego, qui put réfléchir longuement à leur relation. Dire que Diego était insensible au commandant serait une erreur.

Il trouvait qu'Enrique était un bel homme, charmant à certains moments quand il ne criait pas à tout bout de champ sur le pauvre sergent Garcia. Bien avant l'arrestation d'Enrique l'année passée, Diego s'était surpris plusieurs fois à penser que Monastario serait un très bon amant et ami s'il n'avait pas un caractère mauvais à la morale douteuse. Le nombre de fois où Zorro avait dû intervenir pour empêcher les plans diaboliques de Monastario avait dissuadé Diego d'une possible relation entre eux.

C'est ainsi qu'il dut passer la soirée en compagnie de Perez, qu'il avait déjà dû supporter la journée et de verres de vin. Et lorsque la taverne commença à se désemplir, Diego nota qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts, ni bien même à saisir le moindre mot de ce qui lui disait Perez. La pièce semblait tourner autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait sur un navire.

Il s'excusa auprès de Perez, souhaitant retrouver sa chambre et son matelas. Mais à peine, eut-il été débout qu'il tituba avant de trébucher et de se retrouver dans les bras de Perez qui l'avait attrapé à temps.

« Pardonnez-moi, marmonna-t-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes.

\- Je vois que vous tenez mal l'alcool, Don Diego » déclara Perez.

Malgré son esprit à moitié embrumé, Diego n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment trois verres de vin uniquement l'avait rendu dans cette état. Il avait déjà bu autrefois un peu plus que cela et jamais il n'avait été ivre. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagne à votre chambre. » Dit Perez en lui mettant son bras dessus son épaule afin de l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes et à se mobiliser, pour l'accompagner.

Le jeune don ne protesta pas et se laissa faire, ne priant que pour dormir et s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures moelleux.

Il ignorait si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou bien parce qu'il s'était endormi inconsciemment sur le chemin, mais il se retrouva rapidement dans son lit. Soulagé d'être enfin sur son matelas, il s'apprêta à remercier Perez quand il vit dans la nuit sombre et soudainement glaciale, malgré son esprit confus, la silhouette du magistrat debout à ses côtés, le fixant avec convoitise, avec des yeux d'un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

Un frisson le parcourut.


	10. Sauveur

Il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

Paralysé.

Son corps était devenu lourd. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et l'impensable allait se produire sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre et empêcher cela. Il voulut même ouvrir la bouche pour parler ou bien même crier, mais un murmure rauque presque inaudible sorti de sa gorge. La seule explication à cela était qu'il avait été drogué. Par le magistrat Perez, à son insu. Il ignorait quand, mais il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir fait autant confiance.

Le magistrat Perez alluma une petite bougie, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Peu à peu, la vision de Diego devint flou et il ne put qu'apercevoir une forme humaine s'approchait de lui et lui touchait le visage d'une main douce et qui se voulait apaisante. Mais Diego ne ressentait qu'une angoisse profonde et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, la peur et l'horreur envahirent son esprit.

« Si magnifique, Don Diego, cela faisait si longtemps que j'ai attendu, murmura le magistrat en lui attrapant son menton.

Puis il l'embrassa sauvagement, attaquant violemment l'intérieur de la bouche de Diego. N'arrivant même à lui mordre sa langue, le dégout monta en lui. Il avait été si naïf, si stupide que les intentions du magistrat lui avait échappé depuis le début. Ce n'était pas Monastario auquel il aurait dû se méfier, ni bien même El Cazador. Non. Le danger était là bien avant et le renard n'avait pas vu le piège se refermer.

« Je vais être gentil avec toi, mon garçon. » Souffla Perez en lui enlevant sa cravate.

Diego tenta de dire non, de bouger un bras pour le repousser, voire pour fuir. Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. On ouvrit sa chemise entièrement et des mains étrangères vinrent se glisser sur sa peau, parcourant chaque parcelle.

« Arrêtez…réussit-il à dire dans un murmure sourd.

Mais l'autre homme ne l'avait pas entendu et continuer son exploration, lui ôtant son pantalon suivi de ses sous-vêtements. Diego se retrouva alors complètement nu, sous le joug du magistrat. Alors qu'il se battait contre sa propre conscience, les doigts de Perez stimulèrent son sexe qui tout naturellement réagit à son contact, lui faisant lâcher malgré lui un gémissement de plaisir.

« La nuit va être douce, déclara l'homme de la loi.

La drogue dans son organisme était en train de le rendre complètement embrumé que Diego perdait peu à peu la notion de l'espace, de son environnement et du temps, ne pensant qu'à une chose : être soulagée par ce plaisir qui le prenait soudainement.

Perez, le voyant se perdre dans les méandres de la drogue et du plaisir, esquissa un sourire satisfaisant et il libéra sa dureté dans son pantalon, prêt à pénétrer le jeune homme à moitié inconscient. Avant même qu'il puisse descendre son vêtement, quelqu'un entra brusquement par la porte de derrière.

Un individu au visage masqué par un foulard et au grand manteau en cuir se présenta alors face à lui.

« Ordure, écartez-vous de lui ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix emplie de haine.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le magistrat se leva subitement prêt à affronter l'individu qui avait osé le perturber dans un moment aussi plaisant.

« Je suis El Cazador ! Et vous allez regretter de lui avoir fait cela… »

El Cazador se jeta sur lui si vite, que Perez ne put réagir à temps et fut assommé, tombant lourdement à terre, manquant de se fendre le crâne au coin de la table basse. Le bandit, furieux et tremblant de colère, sortit son arme et le pointa sur le magistrat évanoui, prêt à tirer.

Mais un gémissement l'arrêta et il se tourna vers la cause de cette plainte.

« Diego » Souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers le jeune don.

Il passa sa main gantée sur sa joue et déglutit en le voyant entièrement nu, avec une érection naissante. Faisant preuve d'un respect envers la pauvre victime, il recouvra le corps d'un drap, puis tenta de le réveiller.

« Diego, est ce que vous m'entendez, c'est…Enri…El Cazador… » S'exclama-t-il pour le faire réagir.

Le jeune De la Vega eut un mouvement de tête incontrôlé avant de poser son regard à moitié endormi dans les yeux bleus du Chasseur.

« El Cazador…murmura-t-il presque inaudible, je suis…si heureux de vous voir…

\- Je vous demande d'attendre un peu, dit-il tendrement, je reviens. »

Diego hocha faiblement la tête et il ferma les yeux.

.

Enrique ne perdit pas une seconde pour déplacer le magistrat dans la pièce adjacente, de l'attacher et de lui recouvrir la bouche afin qu'il ne puisse pas crier lorsqu'il se réveillera. Ensuite, il retourna dans la chambre de Diego et prit soin de fermer à clé toutes les portes dans le cas où le tavernier ou une tierce personne voudrait rentrer.

Le jeune don était toujours dans les vapes et divaguait entre sommeil et éveil. Enrique qui avait gardé son masque s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, caressant les boucles sauvages de son amant. Lorsqu'il avait vu Diego dans cette état, sa première réaction avait été de se lever pour lui venir en aide, mais la présence du magistrat l'en avait dissuadé. Enrique perdait beaucoup en montrant une quelconque relation avec le fils d'Alejandro de la Vega. De plus, le magistrat Perez ne le portait pas dans son cœur et avait un pouvoir sur lui. Le commandant dépendait entièrement du magistrat.

Et quand Perez avait disparu dans la chambre de Diego et n'en sortait pas, le cœur du soldat avait un bond, craignant le pire. Il se rappela alors des demandes incessantes de Perez à Alejandro pour prendre Diego sous son aile, ou bien de ses nombreuses fois où il parlait avec Diego, jusqu'à que les paroles du jeune don lui revinrent en tête :

_«_ _Je n'apprécie pas forcément le magistrat Perez…pour travailler avec lui._

_-Comment cela ? Je croyais que le magistrat Perez était quelqu'un de bien..._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.»_

Ce qui était au début étrange, car le commandant avait bien vu que tout le monde aimait le magistrat, il était juste, se faisait du souci pour les plus démunis, bref était digne d'être un soutien pour Zorro. Maintenant, Enrique comprenait ce que Diego avait ressenti.

« Je devrais le tuer, maintenant, maugréa Enrique en serrant les poings.

Il était profondément enragé. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Diego aurait voulu. Il le savait. Sa relation avec lui commençait à peine et Enrique ne souhaitait pas la détruire par son comportement impulsif et vengeur. Oh, il aurait pu le tuer sans aucun remord. Quelques mois auparavant, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné de tirer une balle dans son crâne, mais Diego était son frein, il était devenu ce qu'il lui manquait : un cœur d'émotions, de sentiments.

Diego était son cœur et il ne le briserait pas.

.

L'effet de la drogue disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à sa lucidité. Des ombres dansaient sous ses yeux, sa vision était encore floue. Il tourna sa tête pour apercevoir un crâne à la chevelure noire, sur son bras. Il fut surpris de reconnaître la personne qui semblait endormie à ses côtés.

« Command...Enrique ? » Réussit-il à dire malgré sa gorge complètement sèche.

Sa voix réveilla l'homme qui releva la tête, dévoilant à la lueur de la bougie, ses yeux bleus intenses, unique signe distinctif que Diego put reconnaître sur Enrique, à cause du foulard qui cachait une bonne partie du visage.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillés, dit El Cazador soulagé.

-Je n'allais… pas mourir, hein, fit Diego amusé, pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre ?

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » S'enquit-il sceptique.

Diego secoua négativement la tête et demanda de boire un peu d'eau. Enrique lui servit et l'aida à le boire. Son esprit était à nouveau optimal, sa bouche humidifiée, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua sa nudité sous les draps.

« Vous…m'avez mis nu ? S'étonna-t-il en levant des yeux confus.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Enrique précipitamment avant qu'il n'y ait de malentendus.

\- Cela me rassure…Que s'est-il passé ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il doit être pas loin de 3h du matin, vous avez…le magistrat Perez vous a drogué.

\- Quoi ? »

Les yeux du jeune don s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la révélation. Il eut un haut le cœur et porta une main sur sa bouche, prit d'un dégout profond. Des visions, de brèves scènes lui apparurent alors dans son esprit perdu, où une silhouette menaçante touchait son corps, s'en emparait. Il pouvait ressentir cette main étrangère qui parcourait sa peau, qui le violait.

Pour lui, il avait eu l'impression que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un mauvais rêve et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité lui broya les tripes et il n'avait envie que d'une simple chose : enlever cette souillure de sa peau.

« Diego ? »

Il sursauta à son nom et croisa alors le regard inquiet de son amant.

« Je…Vous m'avez sauvé, comprit-il.

-Je suis intervenu à temps avant qu'il ne vous…viole, il est dans la pièce d'à côté, je pense que je lui ai tellement bien frappé sur la tête qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant le matin.

-Merci. »

Zorro n'avait sauvé personne aujourd'hui. Mais El Cazador avait sauvé Zorro.


End file.
